Destines 3rd Season
by Show Expert 1
Summary: The Destines aren't finish, but what's going to happen when two of their worst enemies work together and a big change that could also affect the friendship between two of them
1. Intro

The Destines

Digi-Destined

Digi-Destined

Digi-Destined

Here we go it's the lean mean digi team

Being cool as laser beams

They are the chosen few

Heroes all new

The good guys win and the bad guys lose

Davis is the leader of black and red

Cody always thinks ahead

Yolei has strength physically and mentally

T.K. has hope intentionally

Ross he's cool as can be

Kari is as nice as you can see

Ken will whip evil in deed

Gennai taught them everything they need

To be one mean heck of a digi team

Digi-Destined

Digi-Destined

Digi-Destined

DIGI-DESTINED


	2. Happy Birthday Davis

Chapter 1: Happy Birthday Davis

"I'm hope Davis likes the present I got him." Kari said.

"He usually loves everything you get or do for him." Ross said as they group had presents for Davis with it being his birthday.

"You got him your present because you love him, you totally love him." Yolei said.

"Quiet it's just something I thought of with him as my boyfriend." Kari said all embarrassed.

"Hey Davis you in there?" T.K. said as he knocked on the door.

"He said he was going to be here." Cody said.

"It's unlocked." Ken said. They went in and saw the place was a mess and Davis as Volt Flame with this strange black plant around him.

"What is that thing?" Yolei said. "My powers are of plants and I don't recognize it."

"I wonder what's happening to him. He looks like he's in a trance." Ross said.

…..

Davis's Fantasy

Davis just woke up in a bed and he looked older.

"Windows open." Davis said and automatic windows let in sunshine.

"Don't tell me its morning already." A woman said next to him.

"Rise and shine Kari." Davis said and an older version of Kari woke up.

"Morning birthday boy." Kari said as she kissed him.

…

Reality

"I don't know what this thing is, but we better get it off him." Ken said.

"That's not going to be easy." They saw their old foe Bountymon come out.

"Bountymon, what is that thing?" T.K. said.

"It's my birthday present, the Black Fantasy." Bountymon said.

"Does that mean Davis is living in a fantasy?" Kari said.

"Yes and I'm not letting you guys take it off." Bountymon said.

"T.K. you get that thing off Davis, we'll take care of him." Ross said as the others transformed and went outside.

"How do I get that thing off?" T.K. said.

"I don't know. Davis was able to resist Malomyotismon's illusion so he has to fight this." Patamon said.

…..

Davis's Fantasy

Davis and Kari were having breakfast.

"So is there any plans for your birthday." Kari said.

"I just want to spend it with my family." Davis said and two kids ran by.

"Hey Mom and Dad."

"Happy birthday Daddy."

"Thanks Koji." Davis said.

"Morning Koji and Musuko." Kari said.

"So when's the party?" Musuko said.

"What party?" Davis said.

"Musuko Benson's party isn't for another few months." Kari said.

"I told you I don't want a surprise party." Davis said.

"And you're not having one." Kari said.

"Hey where's the cake?" Veemon said.

"Dad can we go see Uncle Tai?" Musuko said.

"Alright just have breakfast first." Davis said. After breakfast Musuko and Davis went to where Tai works.

"Hey there's the birthday boy." Tai said.

"Uncle Tai." Musuko said.

"Hi there Musuko." Tai said. When Davis turned and saw black flowers his head started to hurt.

"Davis are you okay?" Veemon said and when he saw the flowers his head hurt too.

…

Reality

T.K. tried to pull the Black Fantasy out, but it wouldn't come off.

"This thing is stuck on tight." T.K. said. Meanwhile outside Bountymon continued to fight the others.

"Here princess catch." Bountymon said as he threw mini bombs and ruble fell on her. Cody used his earth powers to help her out. While the others kept the fight going.

"The others are doing their best, but Bountymon is doing great as well." Patamon said. T.K. decided to use his light powers to get it off so he became Star Man.

"Come on Davis fight it. You with stood Malomyotismon, none of the things you're seeing are real." T.K. said.

…..

Davis's Fanatasy

"Fight it." T.K.'s voice echoed through the air.

"Wow Dad check out the view." Musuko said, but saw something was wrong with him and Veemon. "What's wrong?"

"Musuko you and your brother are one of things I've wanted more than anything. When I married your mother what I wanted was to be with her forever and have a family with her." Davis said.

"Davis what are you trying to say." Veemon said.

"Veemon I think we're in a fantasy, by Bountymon." Davis said as he clutched his fist.

"Daddy." Musuko said.

"I promise Musuko I'll never forget you or Koji." Davis said as he held his son tight and his world disappeared in a flash.

…..

Reality

"That's it." T.K. said as he pulled the Black Fantasy off, but I clanged on to him. Davis remembered everything and went after Bountymon. The fight went on they were exhausted.

"I'm going to…." "No!" Davis said as he interrupted Ross.

"He's all mine." Davis said as he banged his fist in his hand and speed tackled him down.

"Well Volt Flame is back, but what about T.K.?" Ross said.

"Something's not right." Cody said.

"I'll check on him." Kari said as she flew up.

…

T.K.'s Fantasy

"Okay, Matt, T.K. bed time." Miss Takaishi said to a younger version of Matt and T.K. T.K. was seeing his family still together and he saw how happy his parents were.

…

Reality

"T.K.?" Kari said as she saw him, but when she got in front she saw the Black Fantasy on him. "No." She tried to pull it off. Meanwhile Davis and Bountymon continued to fight and Davis bashed against a wall.

"Do you have any idea what you did to me?" Davis said as he pounded him.

"In order to escape the Black Fantasy you had to give up your heart's desire. Birthdays are about happiness and that's what you were suppose to had." Bountymon said and Davis got real angry. Kari kept trying to get the Black Fantasy off.

"T.K." Kari said.

….

T.K.'s Fantasy

"T.K.!" Kari's voice echoed and the younger T.K. started seeing his parents argue.

…..

Reality

Kari got the Black Fantasy off, but now it was trying to get on her. Davis and Bountymon continued to fight.

"You should have stayed in whatever happy fantasy you were in." Bountymon said, but Davis pounded him right in the face.

"Happy! How can I be happy when it wasn't real and now I may never have my happiness." Davis said.

"**Laser Blasters**." Bountymon blasted him right in the arm.

"Happy Birthday." Bountymon said ready to fire.

""Excuse me." He turned and saw Kari and T.K.

"But I believe this belongs to you." Kari said as she threw the Black Fantasy onto him. They gathered around him and Davis told what happened.

"So to get out of there I had to give up my heart's desire." Davis said.

"I'm sorry." Kari said as she hugged him from the back.

"Davis from what you told us that's years away." Ross said. "Don't think of it as giving it up. Think of it as postponing."

"Thanks guys." Davis said.

"What do you think Bountymon is seeing?" Yolei said.

"Whatever it is, it's too good for him." Ken said.


	3. Return Of A Dark Friend

Chapter 2: Return Of A Dark Friend

At a university a few teens were drawing a pentagram out of powder.

"Spirits from the underworld grant us power to defeat our enemies." One of them said. Another one was lighting candles. "Here our cries for we desire to our wishes full fill."

….

The T.V. Station

A shadow at the top was forming on the roof and it moaned.

…

The University

The pentagram glowed and smoke came out with a face in it. A teen was scared and backed away and it stopped.

"Whoa that was so cool Eddy."

"What do you think Dewey?" Eddy said.

"It was cool, but I don't feel any stronger. Robbie?" Dewey said.

"Nope." Robbie said.

"That's what I get for reading a spell online." Eddy said. Then something blasted the door down.

…

Soccer Field

Davis was practicing his soccer skills.

"You're practicing your soccer skills at night." Yolei said.

"Yeah an expert always practice." Davis said.

"Well we got a situation." Yolei said. They transformed and headed down town.

"So what are we up against?" Davis said.

"You remember Wizardmon, that ghost digimon that told us how to beat Ken when he was the digimon emperor?" Yolei said.

"Yeah I remember him, he use to be a good friend of Gatomon's." Davis said.

"Well he's come back, but there's something wrong with him." Yolei said. They saw Wizardmon and he's attacking everything and was about to use his magic to throw a bus.

"Oh man, don't do it." Davis said, but he did. Yolei manage to catch it with her wind powers while Davis dealt with Wizardmon. "Hey man calm down." Wizardmon disappeared and kicked Davis in the back. Cody, T.K., and Ken arrived.

"Wizardmon settle down." T.K. said, but Wizardmon ignored him. Ken used his whip and threw him into a building.

"You sure he's your friend?" Ken said.

"I don't understand he was gentle when we saw him as a ghost." Cody said.

"Whatever is wrong with him we need to help him." T.K. said.

"Where's Ice Shard and Angel?" Yolei said.

"He went to get her." Ken said.

…

The Kamiyas

"Kari I'm heading out for some grocery shopping." Mrs. Kamiya said and left.

"I thought she never leaved." Ross said as he came through the balcony.

"There is such a thing as knocking." Kari said.

"We need your help Kari. It's an old friend of yours Gatomon." Ross said.

"An old friend?" Gatomon said.

…..

Downtown

Wizardmon was flying through the city destroying everything.

"Gennai what's got into him?" T.K. said in his D3.

"It seems there's dark magic flowing through his body, he doesn't seem to know what he's doing." Gennai said.

"Guys over here." Ross said as he and Kari came by.

"Great you're here." Davis said.

"We can't seem to get him to settle down." Cody said.

"He doesn't even seem to recognize any of you guys." Ken said.

"I say we take him down." Yolei said.

"Hold up, before Twist Leaf blows him into the ocean let me try to talk to him." Kari said and she flew off.

"I hope she knows what she's doing." Davis said. Kari found Wizardmon attacking the museum and decided to land.

"Wizardmon it's me." Kari said, but he didn't seem to recognize her. "It's Kari." He just used his magic and bang her against the wall. The others arrived and Ross gave him a kick.

"Okay time to fight." Ross said.

"No don't hurt him." Kari said, but T.K. held her back. Ross tried slashing at him, but he was dodging and gave him a shock.

"Okay I know he's Angel's friend, but we have to stop him." Davis said. He was going to speed tackle him, but Wizardmon used his hat and he fell in.

"It's my turn." Ken said. Davis came from the shadows of an alley and fell on Ken. "How did you do that?"

"I don't know." Davis said.

"Water Stone drop that statue on him on my signal." Yolei said. She created a votex around him to keep him from moving. "Now!" Cody used his earth powers to lift the statue and slammed it on him.

"Was that really a great idea?" Cody said.

"I didn't hear any better ones." Yolei said. Electricity ran through the ruble and got a hold of her and Wizardmon came up.

"Put her down." Ken said and used his whip.

"You heard him." T.K. said as he bang his staff against him and he felt its sting.

"Try some of this." Ross said as he launched some icicles. Davis tried some of his fire.

"I'm sorry Wizardmon." Kari said as she blasted him. The blast created a hole into the sewers.

"That's the way to show him." Ross said.

"Impressive both Angel and Star Man's powers can hurt him." Yolei said.

"Why is it our powers hurt him so much?" Kari said.

"Because your powers of light counter act the dark magic that flows through him. They turn and saw Gennai. "Angel, Star Man you are the only ones that can put him at peace."

"But after all this time he's back." Kari said.

"You don't have to do this Angel." T.K. said. "I hold the same powers as you, I'll finish this."

"No he was mine and Gatomon's friend. I'll do it." Kari said and flew down.

"Do it for your friend Kari." Davis whispered. When Kari was down there she powered a blast up for some light and head Wizardmon's moans. She followed it until she found him against the wall. He looked up to her, but didn't say a thing.

"Sh, I know what you want. Just close your eyes." Kari said. Wizardmon did as he was told and Kari was ready to fire. The others waited for her to come out.

"That's it I'm going in for her." Davis said.

"No I'll do it. It's been long enough and I'll finish this." T.K. said, but she came up with tears flowing down her face.

"It's done." Kari said.

"Are you going to be okay?" Davis said. She just ran into his arms and they were all upset for the lost of Wizardmon.

"Thank you Kari." Wizardmon's voice echoed through the air.


	4. Justice Robot

Chapter 3: Justice Robot

While the others were relaxing at Gennai's T.K. saw something on the news.

"Today here in Washington D.C. is the grand ceremony of the Justice League for saving the earth for 10 years." A news woman said.

"Wow the Justice League is my favorite superhero team." T.K. said.

"Hey what about us?" Davis said.

"I've got to go meet them face to face. Since I have powers they might be impressed." T.K. said.

"Dude the Justice League are professionals and it will take a lot to impress them." Ross said.

"I know, but I just have to meet them. Will one of you guys come with me?" T.K. said.

"Sorry, but I have my kendo lesson." Cody said.

"I have a test to study for." Yolei said.

"My Mom might get worried if I get home late." Ken said.

"I have a game to practice for." Davis said.

"I have a project to work on." Ross said.

"What about you Kari, please?" T.K. said.

"I don't know that much about them." Kari said.

"Please, please, please." T.K. begged.

"Okay." Kari said.

…..

Dexter

Dexter Botsworth, evil robot inventor, saw the news as well.

"So the Justice League are making an appearance. I have an idea of a robot that can help me." Dexter said. Out in the real world Andromon was admiring the real world since he's never been there before.

"The real world it's truly impressive." Andromon said. What he didn't noticed was that Dexter was coming behind him and gave him a shock that knocked him out. Dexter was rebuilding Andromon, placing new parts over his own.

"Yes I've created the Justice Destroyer." Dexter said. "Now how am I going to get to America."

"I demand you release me." Andromon said.

"Not going to happen, I got it now." Dexter was controlling Andromon's body and flew off after he picked him up.

…..

Washington D.C.

The ceremony was being held at the Washington Monument and Kari and T.K. used the digi-port to get there.

"I can't believe it it's them." T.K. said.

"So who are they?" Patamon said.

"What's with the tights like those?" Gatomon said.

"It's a superhero thing I think, we're just not like that." Kari said.

"That's Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Hawk Girl, Flash, and Martian Man Hunter." T.K. said.

"Martian!" The others said.

"He's friendly." T.K. said and they went up to meet them.

"It is our honor to protect the world." Superman said. "If there's any problem we will gladly do our part and save the earth.

"Superman what's your take on a Japanese group of heroes called the Destines?" A reporter said.

"I'm glad that there are other heroes out there, but I wonder if they know what they are doing because they only seem to be kids." Superman said.

"Only kids!" Kari said.

"Come one another reason to meet them, to show them what we're about." T.K. said. After the speech Kari and T.K. snuck backstage to meet the Justice League. "I can't believe we're going to meet them."

"Is there something we can help you with?" Superman said.

"How did he know we we're over here?" Gatomon said.

"He has super hearing." T.K. said. "Hi it's nice to meet you I'm T.K. and my digimon partner Patamon and this is Kari and her partner Gatomon."

"It's nice to meet you." Wonder Woman said.

"Now do you want an autograph?" Flash said.

"Okay, but I want to show you something." T.K. said.

"T.K. no." Kari said.

"It's okay no one is around." T.K. said and turned into Star Man.

"You're one of those Destines I've heard about." Hawk Girl said.

"Kari come on its okay." T.K. said and Kari turned into Angel.

"Both of them are members." Green Lantern said.

"Yes that is Angel and Star Man." Martian Man Hunter said.

"He knows who we are?" Kari said.

"He can read minds." T.K. said.

"Then what are you doing here?" Batman said.

"I wanted to meet you; I've been a fan ever since I was a kid." T.K. said. While they were talking Dexter and Andromon were not that far behind.

"Perfect it seems two of the Destines are here as well." Dexter said.

"I won't let you do this." Andromon said.

"You don't seem to have a choice." Dexter said as he controlled him and had him go down.

"We like that you came all the way to Japan to impress us, but it won't be that easy." Superman said.

"We've been at this for years and you've only been for a short while." Wonder Woman said.

"But we've already taken down some powerful enemies." T.K. said. They were interrupted when they heard people screaming. They saw a robot in black armor covering everything except his head, but had an antenna on his head.

"Justice League please help me." Andromon said.

"Angel that voice, that face." T.K. said.

"Andromon!" They both said.

"I don't know what you are, but we're about to turn you into scrap metal." Superman said.

"Wait don't." T.K. said.

"He's a friend of ours he would never do this." Kari said.

"Andromon it's us Kari and T.K." T.K. said.

"Kari, T.K. get away, I can't control myself." Andromon said. He launched missiles from his right arm, but they got out of the way.

"I know he's your friend, but if we don't stop him he'll put innocent people in danger." Superman said.

"This is for the best." Batman said as he threw his baterrang, but it ricochet off his armor. Martian Man Hunter tried to lift him, but he used a flamethrower to weaken him. Hawk Girl tried her mace, but Andromon created and electric shield and bounced off him.

"Please stop this armor will counter anything you throw." Andromon said. He brought out a gattler gun and fired, but Wonder Woman blocked them with her bracelets so Andromon launched his fist and hit her hard.

"Looks like I'm up." Superman said as he flew to him.

"No stay back." Andromon said, but his chest open up to kryptonite and Superman got weak. Flash tried spinning his arms around, but Andromon just launched missiles to knock him back. Green Lantern tried to shield Superman, but Andromon shot a sonic cannon in his back to break his concentration.

"Nothing we try is working on him." Batman said.

"Then let us try." T.K. said as he flew and bang his staff against Andromon.

"Look out." Andromon said as he fired missiles, but Kari used her telekinetic powers to send them away.

"I got to take out that kryptonite." T.K. said and he fired an energy blast to break it.

"Star Man go for that antenna I'll keep you covered." Kari said and fired multiple energy blasts. Andromon blocked them, but T.K. went in and knocked the antenna off and all that armor came off as well.

"Andromon are you okay?" T.K. said.

"Yes thank you." Andromon said.

"No my Justice Destroyer." They saw Dexter on his flying platform.

"Dexter we should have known." T.K. said.

"No one uses me like that." Andromon said.

"**Lightning Blade**." Andromon tossed his lightning blade and Dexter panic and got out of the way, but it hit the Washington Monument, Andromon was able to catch it.

"I need assistance." Andromon said. Both Kari and Martian Man Hunter used their powers to lift it and Andromon placed it. Everything settle down and Dexter ran away like a baby.

"We thank you for assistance." Superman said. "We would be honored if you join us.

"That's great and all, but we're already a part of a team." T.K. said.

"We should keep in contact if you ever need us or we need you." Green Lantern said.

"I do have an idea if the offer still stands." Kari said.

…..

Odaiba

Kari and T.K. returned and they saw the news with the others.

"In conclusion to the ceremony Superman welcomes the newest member of the Justice League, Andromon." The news woman said.

"Andromon!" The others said.

"It's a long story." T.K. said.

"But it is great that a digimon is now part of a super team." Kari said.


	5. Gang Attack

Chapter 4: Gang Attack

Mrs. Motomiya was washing dishes and Bountymon was ready to fire.

"I don't think so." He turned and saw Gennai that gave him a kick.

"I get free from the Black Fantasy and I get kicked in the face." Bountymon said.

"Mrs. Motomiya is not on the list like the others." Gennai said. Bountymon tried to fight him, but Gennai used martial arts.

"**Laser Blasters**." Bountymon fired his blasters, but Gennai dodged and kicked them right out of his hand and him down the building, but saw he was gone.

"That's another one, but I can't keep this up." Gennai said.

…..

Gennai's Home

"No way I'm telling you we couldn't catch the Punks if it wasn't for my ice." Ross said.

"You mean my fire." Davis said.

"Good you're all here." Gennai said.

"Gennai what's this about?" Kari said.

"I was hoping to keep this a secret, but I can't. Someone has put it out for the seven of you having every enemy you've fought attack those closest to you." Gennai said.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Yolei said.

"I didn't want you to be put in a state of panic and draw suspicion. If they knew you knew they would use that as a weakness." Gennai said.

"So who's the snake that ratted us out?" Ken said.

…

Old Abandon Carnival

"He's not coming, whoever he is." Timer said.

"Be patient for once." Insecto said.

"I don't do patients. You with me slimy" Timer said to Cy-Snake.

"You do know he can't talk." Insecto said.

"just where is this guy?" Timer said.

"Why don't you turn around?" He turned around and saw the digimon that told about the Destines.

"Who are you?" Timer said.

"You can call me Mummymon." Mummymon said. "I'm the one that brought you together."

"So what do you want?" Insecto said.

"I want your help to bring an end to those Destines once and for all." Mummymon said. "First we have them lose their hearts like I lost mine."

…

The Ichijoujis

"Are you feeling okay Mom?" Ken said as his mom was doing yoga.

"My body and spirit are in perfect balance." Mrs. Ichijouji said. "Why do you keep asking if I'm okay, are you?"

"Well you keep seeing if I'm okay so I want to see if you are." Ken said and heard his Dad left. "Hey where's Dad going?"

"He's going to get a few tools because the toilet's broken." Mrs. Ichijouji said. While Mr. Ichijouji was driving Mummymon and the other thugs were keeping a close eye on him.

"So who wants first dibs?" Mummymon said.

"The only way to get to him Bandage Brain is to get through us." Ken said as the Destines arrived.

"Just the people I was looking for." Mummymon said.

"I don't believe it Mummymon." T.K. said.

"Along with a bug, a slimy robot, and a crazy runner." Ross said.

"This time Davis you're all mine." Timer said and the fight went on. Ken had Mummymon all to himself.

"How is it you're alive, Malomyotismon destroyed you?" Ken said.

"Digimon do come back." Mummymon said.

"Okay, but is Arukenimon back too." Ken said.

"Don't even speak her name." Mummymon said with anger as he fired, but Ken got out of the way. Timer had Davis and T.K. Davis and Timer were speeding at each other. T.K. used his staff until he thought they were close enough, but hit both of them.

"Who's side are you on?" Davis said.

"Sorry." T.K. said. Ross and Yolei had Cy-Snake and he fired his blaster.

"I'll never understand why you built that thing." Ross said. Ross kicked him in the gut and Yolei blew him down. That left Kari and Cody with Insecto. Insecto was using his stingers, but Cody was avoiding him.

"I never liked bugs all that much." Cody said as he banged him with a stone square under him and Kari blasted him down.

"Enough let's get out of here." Mummymon said and they left.

"You really fought that guy?" Ross said.

"Yeah I don't understand how Mummymon is even alive." Yolei said.

"Right now I hope my Dad is." Ken said and they saw his Dad was alright.

….

Old Abandon Carnival

"I could have finished those two dimwits." Timer said.

"Those Destines were ahead of us." Insecto said.

"Don't worry I have another plan. Have you ever heard of divide and conquer?" Mummymon said. 'If Arukenimon could see me now she be so impressed.' He thought.

…..

T.K.

T.K. was watching over Jun

"Hey T.K. is my sister okay?" Davis said over the D3.

"She's perfectly fine I'm not going to let her out of my sight." T.K. said and hanged up. Then he noticed Timer.

"Can I help you?" Jun said.

"Let's talk for a minute." Timer said.

"How about we talk for a minute?" T.K. said as he flew down.

"I was hoping for Volt Flame, but you're just as good." Timer said as he used his speed and attacked from all directions.

"Take cover." T.K. said to Jun. T.K. spins around and banged Timer. "Come on man we've been through this. One shot and you're out."

"Then what about you?" Mummymon said and blasted him in the back. Cy-Snake came and knocked him with his blaster arm.

"Let's go." Mummymon said.

"Not till I finish him." Timer said.

"I've got him." Insecto said as he lifted him up. Mummymon took Mrs. Motomiya.

"Someone help!" Jun shouted.

…

The Motomiyas

"You lost her." Davis said.

"I'm sorry Davis when I woke up she was gone." T.K. said.

"Sorry doesn't get my sister back." Davis said.

"Davis try to calm down." Ross said.

"It wasn't your sister that was taken." Davis said.

"One I don't have a sister. Two if I did I wouldn't be complaining to my friends I get her back." Ross said and Davis knew he was right.

…..

Old Abandon Carnival

They tracked them down and were looking for Jun.

"They have to be around here somewhere." Kari said.

"We'll have to split up." Davis said.

"Really split up so they can take us down one by one." Ken said, but they split up anyway. Cody and T.K. were at bumper cars.

"This place is kind of spooky." Cody said.

"Especially when someone dies here." They saw Insecto inside. "Let the games begin." He flew at them with his stingers. Ross and Davis were passing by the house of mirrors.

"Jun you in here?" Davis said as they went in.

"You get the feeling you're being watch?" Ross said and Cy-Snake came through the mirrors.

"Where's Jun Cy-Snake?" Davis said.

"You're not expecting an answer are you, he can't talk." Ross said.

"Then I'll burn him." Davis said as he launched a big fire. Cy-Snake just shed his skin in his slimy form. Yolei and Kari were looking too.

"Usually carnivals are fun and playful." Kari said.

"I feel the same about you."

"Oh no, Timer." Kari said as they turn to him on the Ferris wheel.

"Where's Jun." Yolei said.

"Where's Davis?" Timer said.

"Probably beating one of your friends." Yolei said.

"That means you have us." Kari said and Timer used his speed. Ken entered the big top.

"So we meet again." A spotlight shine down on Mummymon.

"A freak circus does soot you." Ken said.

"You would be the lion tamer with that whip." Mummymon said.

"Where's the girl?" Ken said.

"What's the rush?" Mummymon said.

"**Snake Bandages**." Mummymon wrapped his bandages around Ken.

….

T.K. And Cody

They were fighting Insecto inside the bumper cards.

"Time to squash him." T.K. said.

"I'm way a head of you." Cody said. They dodged Insecto's stinger.

"Take a whip of this." Insecto said as he launched his stink cloud at Cody and it looked like he was coughing. When Insecto was about to strike Cody had a glass dome over his face and blasted him with water. T.K. used his staff and banged him.

…..

Davis and Ross

Cy-Snake was fighting them by throwing slime grenades at them, but they were careful not to get hit.

"We're running out of room here." Davis said.

"I've got this." Ross said as he launched an ice beam and froze Cy-Snake. Davis pounded him and knocked him out.

"Come on let's find the others." Davis said.

….

Kari And Yolei

"How can we fight him if we can't hit him?" Yolei said.

"That's easy you can't." Timer said as he was running.

"I got an idea." Kari said as they flew up. "Use your forest powers and create a few trees." Yolei created a few trees and Timer banged into one. Then Kari blasted him down. The others just came.

"Nice job girls, we took care of Cy-Snake." Davis said.

"Water Stone and I got Insecto." T.K. said.

"Wait if we had Cy-Snake, the girls had Timer, and you guys had Insecto, that means Emperor is with." Ross said and they all hurried to find him.

…

Ken

Ken struggled to get out of Mummymon's bandages.

"You want to know where the girl is take a look." Mummymon showed Jun trying to balance on the tight rope.

"Is someone down there, I can't hold my balance." Jun said.

"My guess is about another minute and then you fall." Mummymon said. Ken managed to break through. "How did you…." "You have no idea who you're messing with." Ken interrupted.

"I've seen what your friends could do." Mummymon said.

"I'm not talking about them." Ken said as he had Mummymon backing up. "If you want to come after me or any of the other Destine, fine that's the life you choose." Mummymon was getting scared. "Look at me, look at me." Ken began to glow. "As of right now if any criminal or thugs like you go after any of our love ones this is what will happen." The others arrived at the big top and saw Ken and Jun come out. "Are you okay?"

"Yes Emperor thank you." Jun said.

"Emperor are you alright?" Yolei said.

"Don't worry we're both find." Ken said.

"What happened to Mummymon?" Ross said.

"Don't worry about him. We had an understanding." Ken said.


	6. Volt Flame To The Rescue

Chapter 5: Volt Flame To The Rescue

The digidestine were hanging around the park and moping around.

"Oh man it's so hot today." Ross said.

"Even rain would be better than this." Yolei said.

"Here Kari I got you a snow cone." Davis said.

"Thanks, blue raspberry my favorite." Kari said as she ate it.

"I just wish there something to beat this heat." Ken said. Then some clouds came in and blocked the sun.

"Looks like Ken's about to get his wish." Armadillomon said.

"I don't remember the forecast saying anything about clouds." Hawkmon said.

"My fur is getting frisky, that means it's going to snow." Gatomon said.

"But we're in May." T.K. said and a blizzard started.

"Whoa where did this come from?" Veemon said.

"Well I suppose we have play in the snow." Davis said.

"Guys I got a message from Gennai saying to meet him at his place." Ross said.

…

Gennai's Home

They all made it through the digi-port and got warmed up.

"That blizzard came out of nowhere." Yolei said.

"That blizzard is not from mother nature." Gennai said and turned on his computer. "Look at this, three flying snow machines that are also a fortress is flying over all of Japan causing blizzards."

"Who's responsible for this?" T.K. said.

"I'm not sure, but this cannot continue. Kari, Yolei you take snow machine one. Ken and T.K. are at number two and Ross and Cody you are at number three." Gennai said.

"Hello forgetting someone." Davis said.

"Davis a girl is in need of a heart transplant and the heart can't be delivered." Gennai said.

"What, I have to do delivery while the others are fighting!" Davis said.

"Is that a problem?" Gennai said and Davis saw the look in his eyes.

"No I'm on it." Davis said and left.

…

Tokyo

Davis ran all the way to Tokyo to get the heart and made it to the hospital.

"Volt Flame's delivery." Davis said.

"Here." The female nurse said handing a metal backpack. "The heart is good for 2 hours, but do not push yourself or the heart may not be used."

"Got it, two hours." Davis said as he set a timer on his wrist and took off back to Odaiba. "Okay if I keep it up at this speed I should make it in time and might be able to help the others." He said as he was running. "I get I'm the fastest, but what's the deal leaving me out of the action." Police were clearing the way for Davis to make it.

"Here should be passing here any minute." The police said. Then something blasted the snow off a highway and buried them. Davis just came. "Help somebody help."

"Whoa that can't be good." Davis said as he dug them out. "What happened?"

"Something blasted the snow down." The police said. "Look out." Davis saw more blast and got out of the way, but whoever it was kept blasting.

"Oh so you want to rumble." Davis said. He shot lightning at the guy and fell down on the other side of the hill. When Davis checked who it was the guy kept blasting. "Wait I don't have time for this." Davis went back to the cops and got them out and hurried to the hospital.

"That should have bought enough time." The man said. Davis made it back to Odaiba and made it to the hospital.

"Volt Flame." The doctor said.

"I have the heart right here." Davis said.

"I'm sorry, but the girl passed away." The doctor said.

"What!" Davis said and checked the timer. "But I have 20 minutes."

"She passed away just a couple minutes ago." The doctor said as he took the heart.

"A couple minutes ago." Davis said.

"Don't be upset you did the best you could, but we can use this for next time once we keep it from going out." The doctor said, but had a grin. Davis went in and waited in the waiting room.

"A couple minutes, that fight lasted just 5." Davis said and saw the news.

"The last of the snow machines has been taken down thanks to the all might Destines." The news woman said. "Great I'm not even a part of the action." Then a few doctors came by.

"Volt Flame you're here the empress of China needs the heart." The doctor said.

"Wait the girl passed away so the heart is going to an empress?" Davis said.

"The girl is the empress and she needs the heart." The doctor said.

'I've been conned.' Davis thought and saw the fake doctor heading towards the garage. Davis used his speed down the stairs to catch him. The fake doctor was about to get in his car, but Davis knocked him back and grabbed the heart. "I'll take this back."

"**Laser Blasters**." Davis saw laser blasts and took cover behind a car.

"Wait I know that voice." Davis said as the blasts stop. "Bountymon!"

"Hello again." Bountymon said.

"So you were behind the snow machines and the guy at the hill, but why." Davis said.

"Meet my buyer, the empress's uncle, Chun-go." Bountymon said and a man in green clothing and blond hair came out.

"So you're the Volt Flame I've heard about." Chun-go said.

"But why would the empress's own uncle try to kill her?" Davis said.

"It's simple if she's dead than I can take my rightful place of emperor of china. I was suppose to, but my brother had his daughter." Chun-go said.

"So emperor heartless had you, Bountymon, stall time so the heart would be useless or the girl would pass away." Davis said.

"You win the prize now hand over the heart." Bountymon said with his blasters aimed and a couple goons with their guns ready. They fired, but Davis just kept moving.

"Get him!" Chun-go said.

"As much as I like to clobber these guys I can't put the heart at risk." Davis said as he strapped it on his back and charged him. "Out of my way." Davis sped past them and knocked them back. When he made it outside he crashed through the glass doors. "Take it, go." Davis handed the heart to the doctors and he passed out.

…

Gennai's Home

"For something so big that was too easy." Yolei said as they came back.

"There weren't even any guards." Ken said.

"Hey where's Davis?" Kari said. Then saw Gennai watching the news.

"The snow machines have been taking down, but sadly the young empress of China has passed away on the operation table. The fast Volt Flame tried his best, but sadly his speed wasn't enough." The newswoman said.

….

The Hospital

Davis just woke up and saw him in a hospital bed with Bountymon and Chun-go.

"Bountymon and Chun-go." Davis said.

"That's Emperor Chun-go to you." Chun-go said. Davis tried to get up, but was in pain.

"Save your strength." Bountymon said. "Where's my money?"

"I pay you nothing since you failed to get me that heart." Chun-go said.

"I can't believe you hired Bountymon to kill your own neese so you can be emperor." Davis said.

"I like to call it normal circumstances." Chun-go said.

"I like to call it, you're busted you heartless jerks." Davis said as he removed a curtain to show the empress and body guards.

"I like to call it normal circumstances." A recorder said.

"Uncle Chun-go I am still alive and as emperor I place you under arrest for going against the empire and for treason." The empress said.

"No it's my destiny to be emperor." Chun-go said with a sword out. Davis shocked him and used the pole for his saline bags to bang him into Bountymon. The body guards took them away.

"Thank you, you saved my life." The empress said.

"I didn't know about your uncle, but Bountymon would have tried something since he hadn't lost so I had to have them think you were dead." Davis said handing the sword.

"That sword is a family air loom, but you may have it as a reward for saving my life and for saving my country from being ruled under a man who doesn't deserve it." The empress said and Davis bowed.

…..

Gennai's Home

Davis placed the sword on a shelf.

"Dude we heard, you saved a whole country by yourself." Ross said.

"Thanks it was nothing." Davis said. 'But it was one of the greatest things, saving that little girl's life.' He thought.


	7. Real Or Not

Chapter 6: Real Or Not

It was getting late and Davis was still up at Gennai's home.

"Hey Davis are you okay?" Ross said.

"I don't know I just have this feeling." Davis said. He brought up pictures of Lucemon on the computer.

"You know that he's a statue now." Ross said.

"I don't know, I just can't shake this feeling." Davis said.

"It's over Davis, Lucemon is gone." Ross said. Then they got a signal that Cy-Snake was causing trouble.

….

The Real World

Cy-Snake was attacking, up in the mountains, everything that comes by.

"Traffic jams Cy-Snake? That's not even illegal, but attacking innocent people is." Davis said and they all started attacking. Cy-Snake was blasting at Kari, T.K., and Yolei. Cody used his earth powers to knock him back. Ross used his slashers, but Cy-Snake blocked him. Davis was coming from behind, but Cy-snake blasted him down the woods while the others fought him.

…

Davis

Davis woke up in the woods and in a after a flash of lightning he saw someone.

"Lucemon." Davis said. He went after him. "Lucemon, stop."

"It's been a long time Davis or do you want to be called Volt Flame." Lucemon said. Without answering Davis tried to knee him, but he blocked him.

"How is it you're not a statue?" Davis said.

"It's going to take more than that to stop me." Lucemon said. Davis tried to attack him, but he just kept dodging.

"What are you up to now?" Davis said.

"Chaos symbols Volt Flame at the school, bridge, tower, T.V. station, and mall. Powerful enough to destroy your entire city." Lucemon said.

"Not if I destroy you first." Davis said, but in a flash of lightning Lucemon disappeared.

"Hey Volt Flame are you okay?" Emperor said as he and the others came by.

"Lucemon, he's back." Davis said.

"Are you sure?" Ross said.

"It was him alright." Davis said.

"But he was turned to stone." T.K. said.

"We're worried how he returned later he has chaos symbols over the city. Star Man check the bridge, Twist Leaf the tower, Water Stone the mall, Ice Shard the T.V. station, Emperor the school, Angel we're going after Lucemon." While they looked for Lucemon the others looked for the chaos symbols.

"Don't worry Volt Flame we will stop him." Kari said.

"I hope so." Davis said and picked up his D3.

"Volt Flame I'm at the bridge." T.K. said.

"Did you find the Chaos symbol?" Davis said.

"I've got nothing." T.K. said.

"Nothing here either." Yolei said.

"I can't find anything." Ken said.

"Everything's normal here." Cody said.

"There's nothing here at all." Ross said.

"Keep looking they have to be there." Davis said. "I told them right where Lucemon put them."

"They'll be found Volt Flame." Kari said, but Davis took off. "Volt Flame?" Davis made it to a clearing where Lucemon was.

"Did you already stop me?" Lucemon said.

"I' m about to." Davis said, but Lucemon blocked a punch. Davis tried both powers, but he was too fast.

"You have to do better than that. Tick tock Volt Flame, time's running out." Lucemon said. Lucemon tried a spin kick, but Davis dodged and attacked himself, but Lucemon gave him a punch in the gut.

"Volt Flame!" Kari said as she came by.

"Angel stop him." Davis said as Lucemon ran towards her, but she did nothing to stop him. "What was that?" He said as he grabbed her arm.

"You're hurting me." Kari said.

"Sorry." Davis said as he loosen his grip. "But Lucemon ran past you, how could you let him get away?"

"But Volt Flame there was no one there." Kari said and Davis didn't believe it.

…..

Odaiba

The others met back at Odaiba and talked about what's going on.

"Did you guys find anything?" Yolei said.

"It's like Lucemon is putting us on a while goose chase." Cody said.

"How could Lucemon hide those symbols?" T.K. said.

"I don't know if Lucemon is even behind this." Kari said as she flew down.

"Where's Volt Flame?" Ken said.

"He went after Lucemon on his own. I tried to see him, but I didn't see Lucemon anywhere." Kari said.

"Let's go find him." Ross said.

…

Lucemon's Castle

Davis looked for clues in Lucemon's dark, abandon castle and ended up in his throne room.

"I have to say it you're following me." lucemon said behind him.

"Why couldn't Angel see you?" Davis said.

"It's a trick I've learned so your friends can't see what's right in front them." Lucemon said.

"Luckily I can." Davis said as he attacked. Lucemon just kicked him back. Lucemon started throwing punches, but Davis rolled out of the way. Lucemon flip kicked him through the floor.

"Have you gotten soft?" Lucemon said. Davis just shot a burst of lightning, but Lucemon disappeared.

"Where'd he go?" Davis said.

"I'm behind you." Lucemon said and kicked him in the back. Davis got up and started fighting, but no matter what Davis did Lucemon either dodged or blocked him. Lucemon grabbed Davis by the face and slammed him down to the ground. Outside the others tracked him down.

"You sure he's inside?" Cody said.

"This is where his signal is." T.K. said. They opened the door and Kari shined some light. They saw Davis getting beat up and look torn up, but no one hitting him.

"Wow and I thought I like pretending." Ross said.

"Lucemon!" Davis said and Kari made her light bigger. "What are you doing here? You're suppose to be finding the chaos symbols."

"Volt Flame we looked everywhere and couldn't find them." Ken said.

"Lucemon placed them and now he's getting away." Davis said.

"Dude this is the only exit and not one got through he." Ross said.

"Volt Flame are you sure you saw Lucemon?" Yolei said.

"Saw him, I fought him. You think I did this to myself." Davis said.

"Volt Flame just please try and calm down." Kari said.

"I don't have time for this I got to find those symbols." Davis said.

"There are no symbols, there is no Lucemon." T.K. said.

"I know what I saw!" Davis shouted. "He has to be stop and I'll take down anyone who gets in my way." Davis had his hand with electricity, but Kari blasted him in the back and he blacked out.

…

Gennai's Home

Davis woke up and saw him restraint on a bed.

"Do we need to keep him restraint?" Kari said with her and the others in the next room.

"He threaten us Kari, he's dangerous." T.K. said.

"So shouldn't we take Veemon out?" Ross said.

"No he could have him digivolve." Cody said.

"Gennai can you figure out what's wrong with him." Yolei said.

"I'm on it." Gennai said. Davis tried to break free.

"Alone again Davis." Lucemon said as he came. "As long as I'm here you won't be alone."

"Have you found anything?" Kari said.

"Right now there doesn't seem to be anything wrong." Gennai said as he checked Davis condition.

"No there has to be, he wouldn't threaten us or hurt me. There is a cause and you have to find it!" Kari shouted.

"Take it easy Kari." Cody said.

"Is it possible Lucemon is back and we just can't see him?" Ross said.

"No or we see his shadow." Ken said. Then Davis's heart rate rise

"His heart rate is off the charts." Gennai said. "Blood pressure rising, most people don't survive this." His line went flat.

"Davis!" Kari said and they all ran in his room, but saw it was a wreck and he was gone.

"Wow and I thought I didn't like going to a hospital." Ross said.

"But where's Davis?" Kari said.

"Look he must have went through the digi-port." T.K. said, but it closed.

"Davis must have shut off the computer on the other side." Yolei said.

"Then let's open it up." Kari said, but it wouldn't. "We have to find him."

"I'll see if I can open one on the other side." Yolei said as she type on the computer. Ken went to a meditative state.

"Ken what are you doing?" Cody said.

"Finding Davis." Ken said. A shadow of him comae out of his body and went through the computer. It ended up in the school and found Davis. "Davis I'm here."

"Ken, get out of here. Lucemon will destroy you." Davis said.

"Davis listen to me Lucemon isn't here." Ken said.

"He is; I saw him." Davis said.

"Then let me see through your eyes." Ken said.

…

The School

Davis was taking deep breathes and his eyes changed to Ken's.

'See Davis, no one's here. There never was.' Ken said in his head, but in a flash of lightning Lucemon came and hit him.

…

Gennai's Home

Ken was knocked back.

"LUCEMON!" Ken shouted.

"You saw him." Ross said.

"I don't know if he's real or not, but he's real to Davis. The stress on his body, Davis believes he's fighting Lucemon and Lucemon is winning." Ken said.

…

The School

Davis was punched to the end of the hall and hit the wall. Lucemon grabbed him and slid him against the wall.

"I am disappointed Davis." Lucemon said. He dropped him and punched him through the floor into the boiler room. Lucemon flew down and stepped on him.

….

Gennai's Home

"Davis! He's not going to last much longer." Ken said.

"I've got it open." Yolei said.

"Then let's end this battle." Kari said and they all went through.

….

The School

"Lucemon…please…stop." Davis said in pain.

"I don't want to stop." Lucemon said as he picked him up. "You can't get rid of me. I'm in every dark corner, the thing with in your nightmares." Lucemon threw him to the wall.

"Every dark corner." Davis said and everything him and the others said were running through his brain. "Every dark corner, the thing with in my nightmares. You're only in my mind, my friends are right. You're not even real."

"I'm real enough to finish you." Lucemon said as he charged, but Davis hit the lights.

"Lights out Lucemon." Davis said and the others came.

"Davis!" Kari said.

"It's okay Angel, it's okay." Davis said as he fell, but she caught him and held him tight.

….

Gennai's Home

They were all running checks on Davis.

"Some signal triggered the senses in your brain." Gennai said.

"The stress, it had me see, hear, and feel Lucemon." Davis said.

"Scans say you're okay now." Yolei said.

"Just to be sure." Davis said and turned off the lights, but saw nothing and turned them back on. "I know Lucemon is gone, but a part of me still feels like he's out there and I'm the only one who can stop him."

"Davis you're not in this alone." Ross said.

"And if Lucemon ever does come back we'll be ready. Why don't you get some sleep." T.K. said.

"I'll take him home." Kari said and they left.

"Ken what are you doing now?" Cody said.

"The signal that messed with Davis's brain, it was a digital one from the real world." Ken said and that had everyone astonished.

…

The Real World

At Lucemon's statue, it was dark, but you could see his eyes glowed for a couple seconds.


	8. Two Dark Forces

Chapter 7: Two Dark Forces

In the middle of the dark at a foggy night someone was coming up to Lucemon's statue.

"So this is the almighty digimon of light and dark." The man placed his hand on the face and in a red light Lucemon's face was free.

"Who's there?" Lucemon said.

"A possible acquaintance." The fog cleared up to be Myotis.

"I know you, you're a Myotismon." Lucemon said.

"I was, but now I'm part human and it's just Myotis." Myotis said. "Listen I know of a power and I need your help to get it."

"And why should I help you?" Lucemon said.

"Because you will be free and you will have revenge on the Destine." Myotis said.

"The Destine!" Lucemon shouted and remained calm. "Okay I'm listening."

….

The Digidestine

The next day the digidestine were all relaxing at the school yard and Gatomon had a strange feeling.

"Gatomon what's the matter?" Kari said.

"I don't know I just had a cold shiver down my spine." Gatomon said.

"I wouldn't worry about anything there doesn't seem to be anything wrong today." Ross said.

"Hey guys there's a break in at an old factory." Yolei said.

"You and your big mouth Ross." Davis said.

"You're wanting to talk." Ross said.

….

Old Factory

The Destine made it in and were inside and looking for the intruder.

"So who's it this time? The Punks, Insecto, Cy-Snake?" T.K. said.

"The reports say there was an intruder." Kari said.

"Well whoever it is we're taking them down." Ross said and bumped into Davis.

"No!" Davis said and they all were shock to see who was on the steam engine.

"It's been much to long Destine. A week, a month, a year, I was beginning to think I never see your faces again." Lucemon said.

"H-How are you around?" Yolei said.

"We turned you to stone." Cody said.

"He had a little help." They turn and saw Myotis.

"Myotis too!" Kari said.

"That's what I call a scary combination." Ken said.

"Well now it's payback time." Lucemon said.

"They may be powerful, but we still have to fight." Davis said. Davis fought Lucemon since he was the only one that can hurt him and went to the gears. The others took care of Myotis.

"Six against one, that hardly seems fair." Myotis said.

"Since when do you care about fair?" Ross said. HE tried slashing him, but Myotis kicked him away. Ken tried his whip, but Myotis grabbed it and tossed him aside. Cody slammed a stone wall at him, but he just broke it to pieces then gave him a punch.

"Twist Leaf, Angel try attacking together." T.K. said. All three of them tried long range attacks, but Myotis jumped up and launched his barrage of bats. Davis and Lucemon were still in the gears.

"I have to say Lucemon you and Myotis do make a great team, but why join him in the first place." Davis said.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." Lucemon said.

"But you're not really the type to team up with anyone." Davis said.

"Let's just say that I shall have my revenge on you and your pitiful friends." Lucemon said. Davis went in to attack, but Lucemon punched him back. When Davis was punched out Lucemon threw a barrage of punches and slammed him down to the ground. Davis tried to get up, but Myotis blasted him in the back and took one last look at them before blacking out. When Davis woke up he saw they were gone.

"Angel are you okay?" Davis said as she woke up.

"Yeah I'm fine." Kari said.

"Hey where'd they go?" Yolei said.

"I don't know, but if our two worst enemies are working together we better find them." Davis said.

"I'm ahead of you Volt Flame." Gennai said on their D3. "I've track them down to an old science lab at an abandon military base. I guess they were just giving you a message that they were working together, either way you need to stop them because with Myotis working with Lucemon there's no telling what they can do."

"We're on it Gennai." Ken said.

"We better get moving guys." Davis said and they hurried to the military base.

…

Military Base

"I still don't see why we needed to fight them." Lucemon said.

"I figure it would have been fun they knew we were back and fight them separately." Myotis said.

"You better be right about this because if not I shall destroy you." Lucemon said.

"Don't worry if I figure out how to get into the real world and to the digital world with a deck of cards and little kids I can get this." Myotis said. Meanwhile the others made it to the military base.

"They're in there." Yolei said.

"Alright let's stop them." Davis said and they busted through the wall. "It ends now you two."

"Not now, but it will in a few seconds." Myotis said and launched his bats to hold them back. "It's now or never." They both got in a circle machine and grabbed a pole with energy going through their bodies. The others manage to get through the bats.

"Guys we need to stop them." Davis said. They all launched attacks at them and there was an explosion. When the smoke cleared they saw Lucemon and Myotis were gone. "We did it guys, we won." Everyone cheered and Davis and Kari embraced each other.

"It's not over yet." They heard a voice behind the machine and a creature that had half Myotis's face, half Lucemon's face, 10 devil black wings, his clothes were the same design as Shadowseraphimon, and was about 10ft tall.

"Our powers are now one. We are Myo-Lucemon."


	9. Wind Key

Chapter 8: Wind Key

The Destine saw Myo-Lucemon and were paralyzed.

"I don't believe it, they became one." Ross said.

"Their data has been reconfigured into one life form." Yolei said.

"Yes we are one." Myo-Lucemon said.

"That doesn't mean you're any better." Davis said and he ran towards him launching a barrage of fist.

"Move out of the way Volt Flame." Cody said. He used his earth powers to launch the tiles on the ground.

"Let me try." T.K. said. He used his staff and fired a powerful energy blast that took him through the wall. They ran outside and saw him down, but he got back up.

"Is that the best you can do?" Myo-Lucemon said.

"Not even a scratch." T.K. said. Dark energy swirled around in Myo-Lucemon's fist and it began to glow.

"**Darkness Force**." Myo-Lucemon shot that force and it hit T.K. and Cody, but the others moved out of the way.

"Star Man, Water Stone!" Davis said.

"That's it you're going down." Ross said as he, Yolei, and Ken went to fight.

"I could try making myself go faster with my telekinetic powers. It hurt Myotis before." Kari said, but Davis grabbed her by the arms.

"No that is 100% out of the question!" Davis said and got sad. "I almost lost you the last time you did that. I don't want that again."

"Hey I really do hate to interrupt your moments, but we need your help." Ross said. Myo-Lucemon flew up, but Yolei went after him. She created a giant tornado, but he didn't move. He fired dark lasers from his eyes and knocked her down.

"You've done it now." Ken said. He launched a barrage of shadow whips, but they didn't seem to be hurting him. Myo-Lucemon just came down and kicked him. Ross tried a jump slash, but he just repelled him and Ross hit a building.

"Okay I'm tired of both of you." Davis said. Kari tried a barrage of energy blast and Davis used electric fire.

"Oh please your puny powers have no effect on us." Myo-Lucemon said. He flew up and knocked Kari hard to the ground. He went up to Davis and grabbed him. "You may have beaten us one on one, but this time you've already lost." He threw him and kicked him down while still in the air. "Now to achieve the four keys." He began to flew off.

"Volt Flame wake up." Davis woke up and saw Gennai.

"Thank goodness he didn't kill all of you." Gennai said.

"Gennai, what happen?" Davis said as the others woke up.

"I'll explain once we get back to my house." Gennai said.

…..

Gennai's Home

The others were at Gennai's home talking about their next move.

"Gennai what's going on?" Kari said.

"I believe I know what Myo-Lucemon is up to. Myotis and Lucemon joined together because they are after an item called the infinite star." Gennai said. "It's a powerful artifact in both worlds, but it's in between dimensions."

"So how is Myo-Lucemon going to get it?" Ross said.

"The reason why they joined together is to get these four keys." Gennai said showing four gems on a projection screen in the form of Japanese symbols in a different color; red, blue, yellow, and brown. "The element keys of fire, wind, water, and earth. Getting all four keys is the only way to get to the infinite star."

"So we need to get to those keys first." Cody said.

"Yes you only need one to stop him." Gennai said.

"So where do we begin?" Davis said.

"Myo-Lucemon is already in the digital world and is heading towards the Ice Temple. You must get the key before he does." Gennai said. "I'll modify your D3s so you can track the keys."

"Guys do you really think we can beat Myo-Lucemon?" Cody said.

"He's got a point we barely beat those two separately." Yolei said.

"Come on guys don't doubt yourselves." Davis said. "We never gave up before so why start now."

"Davis is right we have to fight or who knows what will happen if Myo-Lucemon gets that star." Ross said.

"That's what I like to hear so let's get those keys." Davis said.

…

Ice Temple

The Destines rode the Racer to an ice area and made it to the Ice Temple.

"Well we're here." T.K. said.

"One of the keys is inside." Ken said.

"Emperor and Twist Leaf you stay here in case Myo-Lucemon shows his face the rest of us will get the key." Davis said and they went in.

"Be careful there are probably booby traps." Ross said.

"Oh please that's only in the movies." Davis said as he accidently leaned on the switch in the wall. Then a giant hammer came swinging in, but T.K. blasted it before it could hit.

"You were saying." T.K. said.

"Be careful with what we touch." Davis said. They continued to move and being careful not to set off another trap.

"Whoa that's a long way down." Ross said as they saw a pit with a blue fog.

"The key is on the other side." Kari said.

"How are we going to get across?" T.K. said.

"I can create an ice path." Ross said.

"I've got this one." Cody said as he created a bridge and they got across.

"Okay the key is on the other side of this hall." Kari said.

"That's too easy there has to be another trap." Ross said, but accidently stepped on a switch and needles started shooting out of the wall.

"Run for it." Davis said and they were heading towards the other side.

"That was close." T.K. said.

"It's not over." Cody said. The hall was about to close, but Davis used static electricity, Ross created ice pillars, and Cody used his earth powers to keep it up.

"Angel, Star Man we'll keep this up get the key." Davis said.

"We're on it." T.K. said.

"I'm starting to feel a little dizzy." Kari said as they both fainted since they each had a needle stick in them.

"Angel, Star Man!" Davis said.

"Why thank you for leading us here." They turned and saw Myo-Lucemon.

"Myo-Lucemon!" Davis said.

"He must have followed us." Ross said as he moved forward.

"They don't look so well." Myo-Lucemon said moving past them and came back.

"Thank you Motomiya, I couldn't have done it without you." Myo-Lucemon said as he showed he had the element key of wind and walked away.

"Myo-Lucemon!" Davis shouted.

"Forget him we can't keep this up much longer." Cody said.

"Use your speed to grab Angel and Star Man and let's get out of here." Ross said. Davis used his speed and grabbed them and they hurried out of the temple.

"Hey what happened?" Yolei said as they got out.

"Myo-Lucemon followed us when we were inside and got the key." Ross said.

"Let's go." Cody said as they got in the Racer and headed out. Kari and T.K. woke up.

"What happen, where's the key?" T.K. said.

"Myo-Lucemon got it, we've lost." Cody said.

"No we haven't. We've lost the battle, but not the war. I'm going to make sure we put an end to it." Davis said.


	10. Water Key

Chapter 9: Water Key

Ikkakumon was swimming at the bottom of the ocean.

"Let's see Divermon said that he was down here."Ikkakumon said. "There he is. Hold it right there."

"**Harpoon Torpedo**." Ikkakumon hit the target, but what he hit came and whacked him down and he turned back into Gomamon. That thing turned out to be Myo-lucemon.

…..

The Digidestine

The digidestine were at the park having a little lunch.

"Hey Davis how come you're not eating?" Ross said.

"I'm not hungry." Davis said.

"Davis I know you're thinking about Myo-Lucemon." Kari said.

"It's just we need to find him before he gets the other three keys." Davis said.

"Have you ever seen Davis this strict?" Yolei said.

"I thought that would happen if T.K. and Kari were about to be a couple." Ken said.

"He's probably like this since it's two of our worst enemies in one." Ross said. Then Davis got a message.

"Guys it's from Gomamon. He said he saw Myo-Lucemon down at the bottom of the ocean." Davis said.

"How are we going to get to the bottom of the ocean?" Ross said.

"Just leave that to me." Cody said.

…

The Digital World

They made it to the ocean and Cody was keeping the water off him.

"Wow this place looks amazing. I've always wanted to see the bottom of the ocean." Ross said.

"What about that time we went to the oil platform?" Yolei said.

"That was different, and I mean here in the digital world." Ross said.

"Hey guys how's it going." Gomamon said.

"Gomamon where did you see Myo-Lucemon?" Davis said.

"Oh right to the point. I saw him heading this way, but be careful." Gomamon said as they followed him. They kept moving and did there best to get over whatever was at the bottom of the ocean.

"I wonder where one of the element keys are all the way down here." Davis said.

"What are these element keys?" Gomamon said.

"Gems that allow whoever has them to between dimensions to obtain this artifact called the infinite star." Ken said.

"If Myo-Lucemon gets his hands on all four and gets the star there's no telling what will happen." Ross said.

"Oh than we better keep moving or rather you guys should keep moving and I should keep swimming." Gomamon said. Then all of a sudden they were attack by a Seadramon.

"A Seadramon." T.K. said.

"What's he attacking us for?" Kari said.

"I don't know, but I can't fight him and keep this bubble up at the same time." Cody said.

"I'll take care of this." Davis said.

"Volt Flame wait your fire powers will be extinguish and if you use your thunder powers you could electrocute us along with Seadramon." Ken said.

"Twist Leaf, Angel, Star Man you're the only ones that can attack and who's powers aren't affected by the water." Cody said.

"What about me?" Ross said.

"You might freeze us; on second thought your icicles might work." Cody said. They try to fight off Seadramon, but he could move around in water. Yolei's wind powers created whirlpools whenever she created a tornado.

"Seadramon please calm down." Kari said.

"We're not here to cause trouble." Cody said.

"Seadramon heal." Seadramon stopped when he heard that voice. The others looked ahead and saw a Divemon.

"Who are you?" Ken said.

"I am Divemon, to what are you here for?" Divemon said.

"We're looking for a digimon named Myo-Lucemon." Kari said.

"If he's down here he's going to give you trouble." Yolei said.

"I see, come with me." Divemon said and they followed him. "Forgive Seadramon he was just doing his job which was protecting this." They all saw a city inside a dome. "Welcome to Aqua City."

"I had no idea there was a city down at the bottom of the ocean." T.K. said.

"Neither did I." Gomamon said. They entered the gate and when the room filled with water drained Divemon's tail turned into legs and his glass mask went up showing his brown eyes.

"I run Aqua city and the dome is to protect the city because it can't with stand the water pressure." Divemon said.

"Water has pressure?" Davis said.

"When you go deeper in the ocean, the more water that is on top, the more pressure there is." Ken said.

"Why did you bring us here?" T.K. said.

"A digimon broke in and we don't know what he is after." Divemon said.

"It must be Myo-Lucemon." Davis said.

"My main concern is that he doesn't take the hydraulic cube." Divemon said. "It's what keeps my energy dome up."

"We better split up and check this place out." Davis said." Star Man, Ice Shard we'll check that cube thingy. The rest of you check the city."

"Where is the hydraulic cube?" T.K. said.

"You see the tower in the center of the city holding up the dome; it's on the first floor there." Divemon said. They saw it and went to check it out.

"Wow think of what they used to build this thing." Ross said.

"Let's just check that cube and see if Myo-Lucemon is in there." Davis said. They went in and saw a cube spinning around in an energy container.

"Weird there's not a single guard here." T.K. said.

"It looks like that cube is safe." Ross said.

"Yes and now it's mine." Myo-Lucemon said as he grabbed it.

"Myo-Lucemon." Davis said with anger and the hydraulic cube turned into the element key of water, blue gem in the shape Japanese symbol of water.

"Clever of Gennai to disguise this as the water key." Myo-Lucemon said.

"How did you know?" Ross said.

"The same thing happened with the wind key." Myo-Lucemon said. "Now if you'll excuse me." He flew through the roof and water started coming in.

"Sorry man." Ross said as he froze Davis and they were washed out. When they were out the others came running in.

"What happened?" Yolei said.

"Myo-Lucemon stole the water key which was really the hydraulic cube." Ross said.

"Why's Volt Flame frozen?" Kari said.

"It's the only way I could think of to keep the water off him." Ross said.

"We need to do something or else the water is going to break apart from the pressure." T.K. said as more water came in.

"I've got an idea, but it's going to take every ounce of strength I have in my water powers." Cody said and he kept the water from falling in.

"What do we do?" Ken said.

"I think I got something." Kari said. She flew back inside and placed her tiara in the container. A new energy dome came up and water stopped coming in. When Cody stopped he lost most of his energy.

"What did you do?" Yolei said.

"I used my tiara as a backup source and with my telekinetic powers it created a new dome that will stay up without it." Kari said as she put it back on. Ross thawed out Davis and he was cold.

"You know I hate the cold." Davis said.

"Sorry dude, but it was the only thing I could think to keep you safe from the water." Ross said.

"What happened with Myo-Lucemon?" Davis said.

"He got away with the water key." T.K. said.

"It's okay there are still two more and we only need one to stop him and we will." Davis said.


	11. Earth Key

Chapter 10: Earth Key

The Destines were chasing Myo-Lucemon in the middle of nowhere.

"Hurry we can't let him get away." Davis said. Myo-Lucemon made it to a door.

"Aquituve." Myo-Lucemon said and these symbols appeared on the door and he went through. Before the Destine could get through the door closed.

"No come on how do you open this thing?" Davis said.

"I think you need a password or something to open it." T.K. said.

"How are we going to figure that out? I don't even feel this door with my earth powers." Cody said.

"I saw this writing on the door before Myo-Lucemon went through." T.K. said and writ down the letters.

"What kind of language is that?" Ross said.

"I don't even know which letter is a vowel." Yolei said.

"I think I know someone that can help us." T.K. said. "John can you hear me."

"Who's John?" Ross said.

"The Martian Man Hunter." Kari said. "The Justice League gave us a communicator for if we need them."

"Yeah I need the help of Dr. Fate." T.K. said. "He's going to be right down."

"Who's Dr. Fate?" Ken said.

"He's a spell caster in the Justice League if anyone can help us get this door open it's him." T.K. said and Dr. Fate came down.

"Greetings I am Dr. Fate." Dr. Fate said.

"It's nice to meet you, listen we need your help." Davis said.

"A digimon by the name Myo-Lucemon went through this door and we don't know how to get it open to go after him." Ross said.

"Those are the symbols that were on the door." T.K. said and Dr. Fate saw them.

"It's a door to dimensions. You say the name of the dimension and this door takes you there." Dr. Fate said. "These symbols are letters in the dimension this Myo-Lucemon went through."

"So then what does it say?" Cody said.

"Aquituve." Dr. Fate said and the door opened and they went through. The place had floating rocks and paths and a pink sky with no bottom.

"Wow look at this place." Kari said.

"Yes Aquituve is a magical dimension. It's ruled by a being named Zyfo, he got to rule this place with the charm of Aquituve which gave him unlimited amount of power." Dr. Fate said.

"You think this charm could be one of the element keys?" Davis said.

"It could be, we saw the hydraulic cube turn into the water key." Ross said.

"Dr. Fate we need to get to this Zyfo. If this charm is what we think it is we need to get there before Myo-Lucemon does." T.K. said.

"Very Well, but this place can be unstable to those of no magic so I shall lead the way." Dr. Fate said and they were on the move to find this Zyfo before Myo-Lucemon.

"Myo-Lucemon must have gotten to that Zyfo by now if he was flying." Yolei said.

"And we're just wasting time going on foot." Davis said.

"The only way you can fly in this dimension is by magic, anything else and you will be unbalanced and fall in to the void." Dr. Fate said.

"So then we'll have to fight without flying." T.K. said.

"Welcome outsiders to my domain." They looked up and saw a transparent version of a sorcerer. "I am the all might Zyfo."

"That's Zyfo!" Ken said.

"Anyone who dares come forth to challenge me shall be annihilated." Zyfo said.

"Look man we don't want to fight you; we just want that charm around your neck." Davis said.

"No one, but I shall hold the charm of Aquituve." Zyfo said and these stone bats came in.

"Way to go big mouth." Yolei said. The bats were firing lasers from their eyes and the others were trying to dodge, but they were on a narrow path.

"Anyone up for ice wings." Ross said as he blasted them with ice.

"I have a way to protect us just stay close together." Dr. Fate said. "dleihs fo ytilibsivni." Fate circled around them and created a shield that kept them invisible. "Don't make a sound." The stone bats flew away.

"What did you do?" Cody said.

"It's an invisible shield that kept them from seeing us. Those creatures of Zyfo's are dangerous, but dense." Dr. Fate said. They kept moving on to Zyfo.

"I feel safer inside that shield." Kari said.

"He can't use it while we're moving." T.K. said.

"There it is, Zyfo's palace." Dr. Fate said. They crossed the bridge, but Zyfo came.

"I'm impressed, that was smart using an invisibility shield, but this is where it ends." Zyfo said.

"Zyfo if you don't give us that charm a creature named Myo-Lucemon might take it from you." T.K. said.

"I shall destroy anyone who comes and takes my charm." Zyfo said. he fired a magical blast, but they dodged it.

"Looks like we'll have to do this the hard and fun way." Ross said as he charged at him. He was going to slash at him, but he used his charm to stop him and repelled him. Davis jumped and shot lightning down at him, but Zyfo used a magic shield to block it and blasted Davis.

"We must be careful he can cast any spell with the charm." Dr. Fate said.

"Water Stone try your earth powers." Yolei said. Cody tried his earth powers, but Zyfo blocked it and blasted the ground with a shock blast and zapped Cody.

"It's our turn." Kari said. Yolei grew some flowers and launched them like they were shuriken and Kari used her energy blast. Zyfo just used his shield again and launched a blast that trapped them in a gem.

"I'm going for the charm." Ken said. He spin his whip around and launched an energy disk for cover. Then used his whip to grab the charm, but Zyfo just moved a side and used a reflection spell to hit Ken with a copy of his energy disk.

"How do we stop him?" T.K. said.

"You can't he'll counter anything we try." Dr. Fate said.

"Wait I have an idea, try to create a path towards him that can also restraint him." T.K. said. Fate did what he was told.

"You think this can hold me." Zyfo said. T.K. ran up on the path and when he was close enough he used his staff to fire an energy blast that blew Zyfo back.

"Nice shot Star Man." Davis said as the others got back up and the girls were free.

"You fools." Zyfo said, but saw the charm was gone.

"Looking for this." They looked behind him and saw Myo-Lucemon. The charm turned to a brown gem in the Japanese symbol of earth.

"Myo-Lucemon." Davis said.

"Thanks for the help Destine." Myo-Lucemon said and left as the platform began to fall apart.

"We must leave at once." Dr. Fate said and crossed the bridge before the platform fell apart. Zyfo wasn't lucky.

"Myo-Lucemon did it to us again." Davis said. They went back to earth.

"Thank you for the help Fate." T.K. said.

"It was my privilege." Dr. Fate said and teleported.

"He was a real cool guy." T.K. said.

"We can admire him later because right now." Ross said.

"We only have one last chance to stop Myo-Lucemon." Davis said.


	12. Fire Key

Chapter 11: Fire Key

"Okay let's go over with what we know." Yolei said.

"Myo-Lucemon has three out of four of the element keys." Kari said.

"We need to find out where the last key is." T.K. said.

"I'll say you do." Gennai said on their D3s "If Myo-Lucemon gets the last element key he can go between dimensions and achieve the infinite star."

"Gennai you need to help us, where's the last element key?" Davis said.

"The element key of fire lies within the Hyper Square. You must be careful with in this one because you're going to need to be smart in order to survive it." Gennai said and they were teleported. They reappeared in the middle of nowhere.

"Where are we?" Cody said.

"Have a look." Ross said and they saw a giant cube, about 50ft tall and divided into squares.

"That's the Hyper Square!" Ken said.

"That thing is huge." Yolei said.

"Maybe it will slow him down, look." Davis said and they saw Myo-Lucemon flying towards it.

"If Gennai's right it should slow him down." T.K. said. The Hyper Square began firing lasers at Myo-Lucemon.

"You can't keep us out we hold three of the element keys." Myo-Lucemon said and held up the other keys. The Hyper Square scanned them and opened a door.

"We need to get in there before it closes." Davis said and they all hurried through the door before it closed and made it through. Inside the room was nothing, but a square divided into other squares.

"That was close." Yolei said.

"Where's Myo-Lucemon?" Ken said.

"Look there's a door open, so that's the way we go." Davis said and the next room was the same.

"We better make sure this is the room we entered in." T.K. said.

"I'm on it." Ross said and froze the floor in the room they entered in for an exit. They kept moving from room to room.

"This is silly." Yolei said.

"Yeah I think we should head back and see if there's a way to spot the key from the outside." T.K. said.

"Alright." Davis said. They kept moving, but nothing. "Wait we went the same direction we came through we should be there."

"So what are the rooms moving?" Ross said. Then the ceiling opened up and lasers started coming down.

"Careful those lasers can slice through anything." Ken said.

"Quick this way." Cody said. They entered the next room, but one piece turned into a human figure and started fighting.

"This thing is a maze filled with traps." Kari said. Ross jumped and sliced the head right off.

"I never did like mazes." Ross said.

"We're going nowhere, we don't even know where we are." Yolei said.

"Yeah we need something to mark our trail." Davis said.

"I've got it." Ross said as he froze the floor leaving a trail of ice and entered the next room and the door closed.

"Go back the way we came." Davis said.

"Why?" Cody said.

"Humor me." Davis said. Cody checked it out, but saw the ice path was gone.

"But we just came that way." Cody said.

"You think that's weird check this out." Kari said. They saw the ice path in a different doorway.

"That's impossible." Yolei said.

"Ice Shard had it right, the rooms are moving." Davis said.

"So then how are we going to find our way around here?" T.K. said, then a fan came out of the wall.

"Wind tunnel." Ken said and they held on the floor to keep from being blown away.

"Twist Leaf do something." Cody said, but he lost his grip and so did Kari and they both fell in another room. The others lost their grip to and ended up in a different room.

"Angel, Water Stone!" Davis shouted.

…..

Kari And Cody

"Water Stone are you okay?" Kari said.

"Yeah, but where are the others?" Cody said.

"Volt Flame, Ice Shard, Star Man." Kari shouted.

"Twist Leaf, Emperor." Cody shouted and entered the next room. "Myo-Lucemon!"

…

The Destine

They just took down another guard.

"Good now we can find Angel and Water Stone." Davis said.

"I have to say Volt Flame you're more concerned for Angel than any of us." Ken said.

"What did you expect he cares for her." Ross said.

"I wonder why." T.K. said.

"Guys maybe he doesn't want to talk about it, unless you want to Volt Flame." Yolei said.

"I like the way Kari makes me feel. She was the first friend I had and I grew feelings for her over the years once I got to know her more. I actually like to think she's the one for me." Davis said.

"You should really tell her that." T.K. said.

…..

Kari And Cody

"Only two members of the Destine, not even worth it." Myo-Lucemon said.

"Hey come back here." Kari said and they went after him.

"Don't ignore us." Cody said.

"You have nothing we need to hear." Myo-Lucemon said and entered a room with snow..

"Is that so?" Cody said and launched double water blast, but Myo-Lucemon just reflected them and hit Kari and Cody. The cold temperature froze them. The others found them and Ross and Davis were thawing them out.

"Water Stone are you okay?" Yolei said.

"Yeah thanks." Cody said.

"Angel I…" Davis didn't know what to say.

"He's trying to say he really likes you." Ross said.

"I already know that." Kari said and kissed him.

"Why don't you guys get a room, there's a hundred of them." T.K. said.

"How did you find us?" Cody said. They all tried to came up with an excuse.

"Accident." Davis said.

"That's exactly how we found Myo-Lucemon. Finding him again will be impossible in this maze." Kari said.

"I don't think so, I have a theory." Ken said. "This place is like a death trap and there's those guard things."

"What about them?" Ross said.

"Why would a death trap need guards, unless their trying to keep us from going where we're not suppose to." Ken said.

"The element key." Yolei said.

"Exactly which is why we only need to go through the doors where the guards come out." Ken said. They went from room to room going through only the doors the guards came out until they reached the key. The next room they went through had a Kudamon in it with a ring around his tail.

"At long last you have arrived." Kudamon said.

"Who are you?" Davis said.

"I am Kudamon I am here to protect the final element key. I know who all of you are, you wish to keep the element key safe from Myo-Lucemon." Kudamon said.

"Yeah if we have the last key than we can stop Myo-Lucemon." Ross said. The ring Kudamon had turned into a red gem in the shape of the Japanese symbol for fire.

"Behold the fire key." Kudamon said giving it to Davis. "Now all shall survive." The place began to come apart.

"What's happeneing?" Davis said.

"This place has served its purpose. Go now a path will lead you to the outside." Kudamon said.

"What about you?" Kari said.

"I have served my purpose as well, now go." Kudamon said and they all left. When they did Myo-Lucemon showed up at Kudamon.

…

The Destine

They continued to run as the place was coming apart, but Davis stopped.

"Volt Flame what are you doing, let's go." T.K. said.

"I don't care what he says I can't leave Kudamon here to die. I'm going back for him." Davis said as he head back.

"Volt Flame come back." Kari said.

"I'll go with him, the rest of you just get out of here." Yolei said as she headed back.

…

Kudamon

Kudamon was beaten up by Myo-Lucemon.

"Give us the fire key." Myo-Lucemon said.

"It's long gone now." Kudamon said.

"You are useless to us than." Myo-Lucemon said as he was about to finish him, but a blast of fire stopped him. They turned and saw Yolei and Davis.

"You want it, come and get it." Davis said holding up the key.

"NO!" Kudamon said.

"Give it to us." Myo-Lucemon said.

"Like I said, come and get it." Davis said as he charged at him and threw numerous punches at his face and blasted a burst of lightning. Yolei saved Kudamon from ruble falling on him.

"I've got him let's go." Yolei said.

"Myo-Lucemon is not getting away from me again." Davis said. He was going in to attack, but he was blasted by Myo-Lucemon's eyes and dropped the key.

"Volt Flame the key." Yolei said, but Myo-Lucemon got it.

"At last." Myo-Lucemon said and left. Yolei created a dome of wind around them and nothing fell on them.

"Hey are you guys okay?" T.K. said as the place finished coming apart.

"Yeah we're fine." Davis said.

"What were you thinking it was the key you were suppose to protect, not me." Kudamon said.

"I couldn't leave you there to die." Davis said.

"Fool now all shall die, all is lost." Kudamon said and disappeared.

"I didn't mean to lose it." Davis said.

"You did what you thought was right." Ross said.

"Now what are we going to do?" Ken said.

"Simple we stop Myo-Lucemon, by any means necessary." Davis said.


	13. Infinite Star And Mixed Time

Chapter 12: Infinite Star And Mixed Time

"What have you done!?" Gennai said. "Myo-Lucemon now has all four of the element keys and is on his way to get the infinite star."

"We've tried Gennai, but he was either too strong or out smarted us." Kari said.

"Gennai you have to tell us if there's another way to get to the infinite star." Davis said.

"We want to know too." They turned saw Tai and his group.

"Tai what are you doing here?" Ross said.

"We've heard about this Myo-Lucemon." Matt said.

"We came to try and help stop him." Sora said.

"It's next to impossible now. Myo-Lucemon has all the element keys and is far beyond your power." Gennai said.

"Well we can't just let him have his way." Ken said.

"Tell us is there another way to get to the infinite star." Ross said.

"There is one." Gennai said he took them to a different room that had a ship.

"Whoa look at this puppy." Ross said.

"This ship shall guide you through the between dimensions. Just place a digivice in it and a portal will open up." Gennai said.

"Let me drive this thing I've been studying to be an astronaut." Matt said. They all got in and was impressed.

"You must be careful because you'll be going through a tunnel and do not tough the fog." Gennai said.

"Come on we need to stop Myo-Lucemon." Davis said and placed his D3 in the control panel. The ship started up and a portal opened up for them to went through.

"Tai are you sure you want to fight?" Kari said.

"We've beaten Myotis before when he was a digimon." Agumon said.

"We never let you guys down." Gabumon said.

"Even if we can't do much of anything we want to help." Mimi said.

"It may be dangerous, but we'll fight." Izzy said.

"You guys can count on us." Joe said.

"Thanks guys because we'll need all the help we can get." T.K. said and they stopped.

"Are we already there?" Cody said.

"Sorry guys a wing got stuck." Matt said.

"What kind of driving is that Matt?" Tai said.

"I never drove something like this before." Matt said.

"How are we going to get the wing unstuck if we can't go out?" Yolei said.

"I think Ross and Davis are ahead of you guys." Tentomon said. They saw Ross and Davis already outside.

"Are you guys crazy there could be no air." Yolei said.

"We're in a hurry here." Davis said.

"I came out because I thought he was going to suffocate." Ross said.

"Okay how are we going to get the wing out?" Tai said and fell into the fog with Agumon. Each member of his group grabbed the other with their digimon, but they fell in too as well as Kari and T.K.

"Guys." Yolei said and used her wind powers to pull them in. "You guys need to be careful."

"She's right Gennai warned us to not tough the fog." Ken said.

"I think I saw something move, look." Tai said and 16 silhouettes came out.

"Not something, someone." The younger versions of Tai and his group came out with their digimon from adventure one.

"Do we know you?" Younger Tai said.

"You guys look familiar." Younger Matt said.

"This is hard to explain." Tai said.

"Is that really what we looked like?" Mimi said.

"Oh those clothes are fabulous." Younger Mimi said.

"Take a look at me Tai you know who I am." Kari said.

"Kari!" Younger Tai said.

"What?" Younger Kari said.

"No not you, her." Younger Tai said.

"Kari that's you." Gatomon said.

"We're you guys, but 7 years older." T.K. said.

"You're us, why do me and Kari look like Angemon and Angewomon?" Younger T.K. said.

"And who are those guys?" Younger Izzy said referring to Davis and the others.

"This is going to be a long story." Tai said. They got the wing fixed and headed back to finding Myo-Lucemon.

"So me and Gatomon are inside you two and give you powers?" Patamon said.

"That's right." T.K. said.

"And now Myotismon is back and merged with this Lucemon." Younger Sora said.

"Two of our worst enemies." Kari said.

"I have to say T.K. you looked cute when you were 8." Yolei said and both T.K.s blushed.

"I can't believe I'm flying a ship." Younger Matt said.

"Well you study to become an astronaut, rock star is good, but you need a career that can last." Matt said.

"I become a rock star!" Younger Matt said.

"I have to say this is so cool we're seeing our future selves." Younger Tai said.

"Don't get carried away if you can't see how important this is, maybe you are just kids." Ross said.

"You don't think we know how important this is. When we fight and if we fail someone we care for, human or digimon, could die. From what you told us if we fail everyone could die." Younger Tai said.

"Is that why you're so focused all the time Tai, because you're scared of what would happen." Kari said.

"Maybe." Tai said.

"The digidestine of courage is actually scared of something." Ross said. They arrived a place that looked like space, but the background was blue.

"Are we there yet?" Younger T.K. said.

"For the hundredth time NO." Ross said.

"Was I really like that?" T.K. said.

"I don't know we were separated when we were young." Matt said.

"Look we're here." Tai said. They saw a woman that looked like a part of space.

"What is that in her hands?" Younger Kari said.

"The infinite star." Davis said.

"For a second I thought was a baby." Younger Mimi said.

"Where do babies come from if someone looks like a piece of space?" Younger T.K. said.

"The same with humans, when two people love each other very much…." "Shard….." Kari interrupted.

"What he asked." Ross said and the ship began to rumble.

"We've been hit." Matt said and they landed in the woman's hands.

"Is everyone okay?" Tai said and they all were.

"I can't open the door." Matt said.

"I've got it." Ross said as he froze the wall and punched it creating a hole. "Ladies first."

"You're such a gentleman." Younger Sora said and they all got out. Myo-Lucemon came down.

"You children will never learn. You can never beat us." Myo-Lucemon said.

"Well you're a lousy teacher." Ross said and ran at him.

"Ice Shard wait." Davis said, but he kept going. He tried slashing at him, but Myo-Lucemon dodged and blasted him with laser eyes.

"I hate it when he does that." Ross said and blacked out. Ken wrapped his whip around him and tried to shock him, but it had no effect. Myo-Lucemon pulled him in and punched him.

"No one hits my man." Yolei said. She tried throwing some wind, but he flew up and stepped down on her.

"Okay it's time to digivolve." Tai said.

"Agumon warp digivolve to….Wargreymon"

"Gabumon warp digivolve to…..Metalgarurumon"

"Biyomon digivolve to….Birdramon"

"Birdramon digivolve to….Garudamon"

"Tentomon digivolve to…Kabuterimon"

"Kabuterimon digivolve to….Megakabuterimon"

"Palmon digivolve to…..Togemon"

"Togemon digivolve to….Lillymon"

"Gomamon digivolve to….Ikkakumon"

"Ikkakumon digivolve to…..Zudomon"

"Patamon digivolve to….Angemon"

"Angemon digivolve to….Magnaangemon"

"Gatomon digivolve to…Angewomon"

"What do you know, twice the digimon twice the fun." Myo-Lucemon said.

"Then we're going to give you a heck of a time." Davis said. Cody sprayed some water and then Davis gave him a shock, but that didn't stop him. He flew in and punched the two of them down.

"How are we suppose to stop him?" Younger T.K. said.

"Anyway we can." T.K. said.

"You took the words out of my mouth." Kari said. She fired multiple blast at him.

"**Celestial Arrow**." Angewomon shot her arrow, but that didn't stop him. He flew up and brought the two down hard.

"Kari, Angewomon!" T.K. said.

"Who's next?" Myo-Lucemon said. Magnaangemon and T.K. used their sword/staff to fight, but he just grabbed them and threw them down. Both Garudamon tried, but he just slammed them down. Both Zudomon tried using their hammers, but he spin kicked them.

"**Flower Cannon**." Both Lillymon said and launched their attacks, but they had no effect. He grabbed the horn of Megakabuterimon and slammed him on the other one and both Lillymon.

"**Terra Force**."

"**Giga Missile**."

Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon tried, but even they didn't stop him and he kicked the both of them. The other Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon tried attacking, but he flew up.

"Go Wargreymon." Younger Tai said.

"Take him down Metalgarurumon." Younger Matt said. They flew up, but Myo-Lucemon grabbed them and slammed them against each other.

"**Darkness Force**." Myo-Lucemon blasted them down and even younger Tai and Matt were knocked out.

"Tai." Younger Kari said.

"Matt." Younger T.K. said and tried to get them to wake up.

"If there are no more distractions." Myo-lucemon said and headed for the star.

"Davis get up you have to do something." Tai said as he tried to wake him up and he did with the others.

"What?" Davis said.

"You need to do something before Myo-Lucemon gets the star." Tai said.

"There's only one thing I can think of." Davis said and went to younger Tai and Matt and grabbed their digivices.

"What are you doing?" Younger Kari said.

"This has to be the craziest thing I ever did." Davis sand started absorbing energy out of the digivices and screamed.

"Davis stop that's too much energy." Ross said.

"At last the ultimate power is ours." Myo-Lucemon said, but a metal hand grabbed him.

"Sorry no touching."

"Motomiya!?" Myo-Lucemon said. Davis looked like Omnimon, but his head/hands were opened up for metal hands and his face was covered in metal.

"You didn't know about my powers was that I can absorb energy." Davis said and tossed him aside. He was throwing punches left and right and gave him an uppercut.

"**Darkness Force**." Myo-Lucemon launched his attack, but his left hand/head closed up and formed a sword. He slashed through the attack and used his sword to slam him back down to the ground. His right hand/head closed up and opened a cannon and he fired down. He flew down and lifted him up.

"Now to finish this." Davis said and started absorbing his power. When enough was absorbed Myotis and Lucemon were separated and he dropped them.

"That's enough Davis." Ross said.

"I don't think so. I've always wanted power when I was little so I wouldn't prove I was worthless. Maybe I should take the star's power for myself." Davis said.

"That's not you talking it's the power." Ken said.

"I told you that power was too much. You can't control yourself." Ross said.

"I could never control anything, I was a loser before, but not anymore." Davis said.

"You're a digidestine, you're leader you have to do what's right." Younger Tai said.

"We may not know who you are yet, but we can see you care for your friends. You need to think about what you're doing before someone gets hurt." Younger Matt said. Davis got angry, but he settled down.

"Maybe I'll try it your way one day, but for now I'm going solo." Davis said and flew away.

"Davis!" Kari said, but T.K. kept her from going after him.

"He's long gone Kari." T.K. said and there was a light that Gennai came through.

"Well it's a hollow victory, but you protected the infinite star." Gennai said.

"Gennai." Yolei said.

"That's Gennai, but he was an old man." Younger Sora said.

"He must have a great plastic surgeon." Joe said.

"It's time I got you home, specifically you my time lost friends." Gennai said.

"We're going to forget everything aren't we, they don't remember." Younger Tai said.

"You'll think it was a dream. Myo-Lucemon's terror has come to an end." Gennai said.

"What about Davis?" Kari said.

"Don't worry Kari I'll take care of him." T.K. said.


	14. Exterminate The Spider

Chapter 13: Exterminate The Spider

The Destines were on the look for Davis since he's running amuck with his uncontrollable power.

"He said his name was Davis saying how I use to bully him back in 1st grade." A guy in a hospital bed said.

"He's been going around attacking people that done him harm, big or small." Ross said.

"We're sorry he hurt you Billy he can't control himself." Kari said.

"Speak for yourself." T.K. said.

"T.K. that's not helping." Yolei said.

"Was that really Davis Motomiya?" Billy said.

"Yeah, but don't worry we'll take care of him." Ken said. They left the hospital and continued their search.

"I can't believe Davis is doing this." Cody said.

"It's not his fault it's the power." Kari said.

"I know you like to keep thinking that Kari, but you're going to have do what's right." T.K. said.

"Star Man's right, we don't need to hurt him we just need to stop him." Yolei said.

"Don't worry Kari we'll save him." Ross said.

….

A Jewelry Store

"Excuse me I'm here for a diamond necklace." A woman said.

"Oh yes I have it right here." The store owner said, but a web came and took it. Up on the roof were Insecto's human daughter Kat and her spider leg back boyfriend Scott.

"A beautiful necklace for a beautiful girl." Scott said.

"Oh thank you Scotty." Cat said as he placed it on.

"You know you two still make a bad couple." They turned and saw Davis.

"Uh who the heck are you freak?" Kat said.

"Didn't your daddy ever taught you manners? Then again he's a criminal. It's me Davey." Davis said.

"Volt Flame, what happened to you and what do you want?" Scott said.

"It's quite simple, to squash you like the bug you are." Davis said.

…

The Destines

Ken, Cody, and Ross were riding the digi-cart while the others were looking through the skies.

"He could be anywhere, we don't even know if he's in Japan." Yolei said.

"He has to be where else could he be." Kari said.

"Hey I just heard a scream." Ken said. They stopped and Kat came running towards them.

"Oh no Kat." Kari said.

"Who's she?" Ken said.

"She's actually Insecto's daughter." Ross said.

"You!" Kat said referring to Kari. "What's the big idea sending your boyfriend to kill my boyfriend? Did you dump him and you want Scotty?"

"What no, I don't want to date your boyfriend." Kari said.

"Wait Kat you saw Volt Flame?" T.K. said.

"Yeah her demented boyfriend came after us." Kat said.

"Excuse me." Kari said.

"Yeah, your boyfriend is crazy, but that makes him hotter." Kat said.

"Oh that is it." Kari said, but Yolei held her back.

"I never thought Angel would be the type to get crazy over a guy." Cody said.

"Volt Flame is her first boyfriend, she's new to this." Ross said.

"Kat where is Volt Flame now?" T.K. said.

…

Scott And Davis

Scott was running for his life against Davis.

"Come back here you spider." Davis said.

"Leave me alone already." Scott said.

"No way, I'm hunting down anyone whoever hurt me or anything, big or small." Davis said. Scott tried his paralysis shot, but Davis just blocked it with his sword. "I never did like spiders."

…

The Destines

"I swear if your friend huts my Scotty I'm going to unleash all my Daddy's bugs on you." Kat said.

"Does she ever shut up?" Ken said.

"One wishes." Ross said as they were trying to catch up to Scott and Davis.

"Something tells me they went this way." Yolei said as they saw the destruction Davis left behind.

"And one more thing." Kat said, but Ross froze her mouth.

"Sorry I can't hear you, you got something on your mouth." Ross said.

"Look up ahead." Cody said. They saw Davis still trying to hurt Scott.

"Nighty night Scott." Davis said.

"Davis stop." He turned and saw the others.

"You guys." Davis said.

"Scott get away while you can." Yolei said.

"You shouldn't be following me." Davis said.

"We're have to stop you Davis." T.K. said.

"Just try it." Davis said as he went after Scott, but T.K used his staff to trip him.

"I can't let you do this Davis." T.K. said.

"I don't remember giving you a choice." Davis said as he kicked him away.

"Sorry about this Davis." Cody said.

"I hope we can still be friends." Ken said. Cody tried his earth powers and had him back up to a building and Ken was whip lashing." Davis fired his cannon that knocked the three of them out and went after Scott.

"Angel, Twist Leaf you take care of them, I'm going to see what I can do about Davis." Ross said and went after him. Kat followed him.

"Kat don't go it's too dangerous." Yolei said. Scott continued to run.

"Going somewhere?" Davis said as he caught up to him.

"Look man I'll do whatever you want just please leave me alone." Scott said.

"Davis don't do this." Ross said.

"You can't do a thing to stop me." Davis said. Ross tried some ice blast, but Davis blocked it with his sword and slammed his frozen sword against him. He went back to Scott and grabbed him.

"Hey let me go let me go." Scott said. Davis started draining energy out of him. Scott's spider legs went into his back when Ross got up. Davis dropped Scott and flew off. Kat came by when Scott was down. The others came around when Ross was keeping Scott up.

"What happened?" Ken said.

"Have a look, his spider legs are gone." Ross said.

"Davis drained his energy." T.K. said.

"This is bad we need to help Davis." Kari said.

"Angel I think we have to put Davis down." T.K. said with the others a bit stunned he said that.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Kari said hoping it wasn't she thought.


	15. Break The Robo Dork

Chapter 14: Break The Robo Dork

The Destines were looking through the forest trying to find Davis.

"Angel you can't stay mad at me." T.K. said.

"You're right so say we can help Davis and I won't." Kari said.

"Angel I'm just thinking what's best for everyone." T.K. said.

"Clearly you're not otherwise you help Davis." Kari said.

"I never thought I see the two of you fight." Yolei said. While they were looking through the air the others were looking from the ground and the digi-cart, but something jumped in front of them.

"Who!" Ken said and slowed down just hurting their old foe Dexter a little.

"Is that Dexter?" Cody said.

"Dexter why did you jump out like that?" Ross said.

"You've got to help me. I'm being hunted." Dexter said.

"Hunted, by who?" Cody said.

"That leader of yours Volt Flame." Dexter said.

….

Flashback

Dexter was working on another one of his robots in the woods.

"Soon I'll have those Destine crying at my feet." Dexter said and a blast came and destroyed his creation.

"Another one of your toys gets broken." He turned and saw Davis.

"Who the heck are you?" Dexter said.

"It's me Volt Flame and you're about to be broken." Davis said.

"Whoa what are you talking about?" Dexter said.

"I'm taking care of anyone that ever hurt me, big or small and your next since you caused me problems even for a nerd." Davis said. Dexter began running, but Davis started slashing through the trees.

"Hey can't we talk about this." Dexter said.

"No." Davis said. He continued to move closer to him, but Dexter got out a lighter gun shape and blinded Davis and used it as a get away. "I'll find you, you little dweeb."

End Of Flashback

….

"The next thing I knew I got hit by your go cart." Dexter said.

"Now volt Flame is after Dexter." Ken said.

"Why he's got no powers?" Cody said.

"It doesn't matter he's going to drain his energy whether Dexter has powers or not." T.K. said.

"Perhaps we can use Dexter as bait to lure Volt Flame in." Ross said.

"No please I don't want to die." Dexter said.

"Dexter's right he could kill him." Yolei said.

"Please you've got to hide me, lock me away and throw away the key. I don't care just keep me safe." Dexter said.

"We could take you to a running military base out in the mountains." T.K. said.

"Anywhere, but there." Dexter said.

"Yeah he could just create new robots." Kari said.

"Not if we keep him in a cell." T.K. said.

"No way forget it." Dexter said.

"Fine we can just let Volt Flame take you." T.K. said and Dexter thought it over and didn't like it.

"So which way is this military base?" Dexter said. He hopped into the cart with Ken, Cody, and Ross.

"Touch one thing and you're on your own." Ross said. They moved through the woods and went about an hour drive later until they reached the military base.

"Excuse me like to see the man in charge." T.K. said.

"That would be me. Let them in." The general said. "I'm General John Cutto."

"How are you close with the general?" Dexter said.

"We saved the earth a couple times, what did you expect." Ross said.

"How can I help you?" Cutto said.

"You see this guy here is being hunted down by this man who can be dangerous." T.K. said.

"The guy is dangerous since he can drain energy and his arms can turn to a sword and cannon." Ken said.

"I see, come with me." Cutto said. He lured them into a holding cell. "We can keep your friend safe in here."

"This nerd isn't our friend. He is a criminal." Ross said and shoved Dexter in.

"That won't keep Volt Flame out." Kari said.

"Maybe, but with the help of the military we can hold him off. He might not even be able to find us." Yolei said.

…..

Davis

Davis was in the mountains as well trying to find Dexter.

"He can't hide from me. I can sense his energy miles away." Davis said. He noticed the base. "So that's where he is."

…

Military Base

"We appreciate your help general." T.K. said.

"It's the least I could do since you folks saved the planet. Hey where's that other guy?" Cutto said.

"If you mean Volt Flame that's the problem." Cody said.

"Something happened and he's the guy hunting Dexter down." Kari said.

"With your help we might be able to stop him. That is if we all join in." T.K. said referring to Kari.

"Sir there's a trespasser heading this way." A soldier said.

"It's him." Ken said. Soldiers were firing their weapons at Davis, but because of the metal that covered the body the bullets just bounced off him.

"That's just a waste of perfectly good ammo." Davis said as he pounded the soldiers away and busted through the gate until he came up to the general.

"Let's settle down kid, we don't want any trouble." Cutto said.

"We on the other hand do if you're causing it." T.K. said.

"I should have known you guys would be here." Davis said. Some tanks tried firing, but nothing was working.

"So much for the military's help." Yolei said. T.K. tried his staff, but Davis blocked it and kicked him away. Dexter heard the commotion outside.

"Hey what's that?" Dexter said and blasted broke down the wall and saw Davis.

"You need to chill out." Ross said as he jumped on his back and try to froze him, but Davis backed into a wall and knocked him out and knocked Dexter to the ground.

"There you are." Davis said. Yolei tried her vines, Ken used his whip, and Cody used his earth powers to hold him back. "Don't make me laugh." Davis blasted the ground and knocked them back.

"I won't let you do this." T.K. said.

"I don't remember giving you a choice." Davis said as he charged him and pounded him hard. Dexter tried to get away, but Davis got him. "Now I will drain whatever puny energy you've got." He started draining energy, but he was blasted in the back.

"Don't you dare." Kari said as she blasted him.

"You too, I thought you cared about me not to fight me." Davis said as he tossed Dexter aside and he hit a wall. "He did have puny energy." He reflected her blast and shot her down. He was about to strike her down, but couldn't do it. "You're only still alive because you still mean something to me." He took off.

"Angel are you okay?" T.K. said.

"Yeah, but Volt Flame got away." Kari said.

"I'm sorry, but this man here is dead." Cutto said.

"No he's faking, I can feel his breath. Wake up Dexter." Yolei said and he did.

"Is he gone?" Dexter said.

"Why were you playing dead?" Cody said.

"So he leave me alone." Dexter said and Kari and Davis were looking out to the sky.

"He's still out there." T.K. said.

"We still need to help him." Kari said.

"We're past that point now Angel." T.K. said.


	16. All Power Pt1

Chapter 15: All Power Pt1

Salamander was running in the real world until the thing he was running from got in front of him.

"Volt Flame why are you doing this?" Salamander said.

"You've got something I want Salamander." Davis said. Salamander tried fighting back, but Davis was to strong for him and started absorbing energy until something blasted him.

"Let him go Davis." He turned and saw the others except Kari.

"We don't want to hurt you Davis, but we will if we have to." Cody said.

"You guys can't even come close to my power." Davis said. Ross and T.K. tried their staff and slashers, but Davis just blocked them. Ken tried his whip, but Davis just tossed him. Cody used his earth powers and Yolei used the plants around him to hold him down, but he just broke through. "I'm not going to mess around with you guys so stay out of my way." Davis flew off.

"Salamander are you okay?" T.K. said.

"Yes thank you my friends." Salamander said. "I didn't know what he wanted, but now I do."

"Your energy." Ken said.

"As well as two others named Insecto and Cy-Snake." Salamander said.

"Cy-Snake and Insecto are gone." Ross said.

"Who knows what Davis will do next." Yolei said.

"Then let's get help and find him." T.K. said.

…

The Kamiyas

"No." Kari said. "I'm not going to help you track him if you're going to hurt him."

"Kari open your eyes, Davis is not himself and needs to be brought down." T.K. said.

"There just has to be something we can do." Kari said.

"What do we do I never thought I see Kari and T.K. argue." Yolei said.

"If you're not going to help the rest of us will take care of him." T.K. said.

"Actually T.K. I'm siding with Kari." Ross said.

"Same here we need to at least try and help him." Ken said.

"You're all siding with Kari, fine I'll find him myself." T.K. said as he transformed. When he got outside Kari used her telekinetic powers to stop him.

"There has to be another way." Kari said.

"Sorry Kari, but this needs to be done." T.K. said as he got out his staff and broke it. Kari tried her energy blast, but he blocked them all. "Our powers are the same Kari you can't beat me when I have this staff."

"Good point." Kari said and used her telekinetic powers to remove it from his hands.

"What do you think Davis is doing while you're wasting my time?" T.K. said and blasted her up to the railing.

"I don't know whether to break this up or not." Yolei said.

"Some friend you are now, you won't even try to help him." Kari said.

"I'm not going to argue about this anymore." T.K. said. Kari fired more energy blast and used her telekinetic powers to hold him and blasted him.

"Game over Star Man." Kari said.

"You're right." T.K. said as he grabbed his staff and blasted her and held her down with his staff. "Do you know why lost, because you care too much about me to hurt me, and that's why you can't do what needs to be done." He took off.

"I haven't seen T.K. like this since we fought darkness." Cody said.

"But it's not darkness we're fighting its Davis." Ross said.

…

The Punks Hideout

T.K. was throwing the punks around looking for answers.

"Where can I find Volt Flame?" T.K. said.

"I don't know." Fang said and T.K. just threw him.

…

Odaiba University

"I'm sorry to bother you Tai." Kari said.

"I'm always glad to see you Kari." Tai said.

"We can't let T.K. hurt Davis." Kari said.

"Kari I think T.K.'s right." Tai said.

"I know, but, wait what." Kari said.

"Kari you're a hero now. You have to make tough decisions and set your feelings aside for the people." Tai said.

"I don't believe this, fine if you won't help me and the others I'll find someone who will." Kari said and left.

…

Downtown

"This is boring." A man said.

"What else do we do?" Another said.

"So this is where you guys have been staying." Ross said. They were talking to Pied and Black Wing.

"The Destines?" Black Wing said.

"What do you want?" Pied said.

""We're not here to fight the two of you." Ken said.

"We need your help." Kari said and they both were confused.

….

T.K.

T.K. was flying through the city trying to find answers on where Davis is and his D3 went off.

"I'm done arguing about this Kari." T.K. said.

"I know, but I'm not Kari."

"Matt!" T.K. said.

"Kari came over and told Tai what're you doing." Matt said.

"And he agrees." T.K. said.

"No, taking out your enemy can be the smartest move, it can be the safest move." Matt said.

"But?" T.K. said.

"It's not your move. You give people a second chance." Matt said.

"I've grown up a lot Matt and Davis had plenty of chances. I'm sorry for what's going to happen to him, but we're not kids anymore. Play time's over." T.K. said. T.K. went on until he found Bountymon. He started beating him until he had him against the wall. "Where is Volt Flame?"

"How am I suppose to know?" Bountymon said. T.K. was about to strike him.

"Let him go Star Man." He turned and saw the others.

"Dude this is so not like you." Ross said.

"I'm done talking about this." T.K. said.

"Yes you are." Black Wing said.

"You seem to make that clear." Pied said.

"You two!" Davis was about to attack until Ross froze him except his head.

"Dude you need to calm down." Ross said.

"They're here to help us." Cody said.

"You really think we can trust Black Wing and Pied?" T.K. said.

"You need us because we know how your friend is acting." Black Wing said.

"Yeah because all three of you are evil." T.K. said.

"Davis is not evil." Kari said.

"Kari's right it's all that power he's got." Ken said.

"These two are going to help us." Yolei said.

"We have a plan." Pied said.

…

Davis

Davis was at an old arcade waiting for something.

"Davis." He turned and saw Kari.

"Kari what are you doing here?" Davis said.

"I came to warn you. T.K. is looking for you and he won't stop at nothing to bring you down." Kari said and Davis looked like he was holding back.

"You shouldn't have come here. Don't you get I've been trying to avoid you." Davis said.

"Why?" Kari said.

"Because I knew what I do to you once I had the chance." Davis said. He started attacking her and she tried to avoid him.

"Davis please try to calm down." Kari said.

"You brought this upon yourself." Davis said. Kari tried her energy blast, but he just blocked them with his sword. Kari used her telekinetic powers on a game, but he just broke it to pieces. Kari used her powers on the other games to hold him back like a dog pile.

"I'm sorry about this." Kari said, but he just used his cannon and the explosion destroyed the games and blew Kari down. Davis was right behind her.

"Hello Angel." Davis said and grabbed her and started absorbing her energy.

"AHHHHH!" Kari screamed.


	17. All Power Pt2

Chapter 16: All Power Pt2

Davis continued to absorb Kari's energy.

"Davis….stop…..you're hurting me." Kari said.

"Like I said you brought this upon yourself." Davis said as he used his other arm and the pain got worst.

"Sorry Davis." Kari said and used whatever strength she had left to blast him in the face. She used that opportunity to get away.

"You can't run forever Kari." Davis said. Kari made it to an alley where the others were.

"About time I thought we had to come in after are you." T.K. said.

"It went like I thought." Pied said.

"I still don't understand." Yolei said.

"Now that your friend has a taste of your power he'll want more and we can use that." Black Wing said.

….

Science Building

"That's the machine Myotis and Lucemon used to combine." Ken said. It was moved a while ago.

"What are we going to use this for?" Cody said.

"That's where I come in." Izzy said.

"Izzy?" Yolei said.

"This machine was used to combine powers, but maybe I can have revert it to drain Davis's." Izzy said.

"Once he gets here and it's ready we can drain his power." Pied said.

"I am going to need a little help." Izzy said and everyone except Kari and T.K. joined in.

"This is just a waste." T.K. said.

"Star Man we need to at least try to help him." Kari said. "Just give it a chance."

"I will, but only because I know you're going to fail, then he's mine." T.K. said.

"At least promise we can try." Kari said.

"How long till that thing is ready?" T.K. said.

"About 2 hours." Izzy said.

"Alright Kari, but you only get one chance." T.K. said.

…

Davis

Davis was flying through the sky until he stopped by the Kamiyas

"Kari I know you're in there." Davis said as he busted through door.

"Sorry Kari's can't talk, can I leave a message." Tai said.

"Unless you want a trip to the hospital Tai move." Davis said.

"Sorry I can't do that." Tai said and out in the dark Wargreymon came out and tackled him outside, but Davis just slammed him down. The other 4 came to try and fight.

"**Metal Wolf Claw**."

"**Wing Blade**."

"**Vulcan's Hammer**."

"**Flower Cannon**." All three of their attacks hit, but Davis didn't even had a scratch.

"What a waste." Davis said and used his cannon to blast them down.

"Guess it's our turn." He turned and saw T.K. bang his staff against him. Yolei used her wind powers to blow him down to the ground. He found himself surrounded by the others.

"Don't be hasty." Ross said.

"What are you guys doing here?" Davis said.

"Kari thought we could get through to you if we all talked." Ken said and they began to remove their headgear.

"Davis look we're still your friends here." Cody said.

"Davis you're not well." Joe said.

"We only want to help you." Sora said.

"I've never been greater in my life." Davis said.

"By hurting people even if they are criminals." Mimi said.

"None of this is right." Matt said.

"It's my life, my power and I get to do whatever I want." Davis said.

"Then you're leaving us with only one option." Ross said. He tried to attack, but Davis kicked him. Ken tried, but Davis just slammed him. Cody used his earth powers, but Davis just broke through and grabbed him and tossed him at Yolei. T.K. tried his staff, but he grabbed his staff and banged him against the ground.

"Put him down Davis." He turned and saw his parents and Jun.

"Mom, Dad, Jun?" Davis said.

"Davis put him down." Mrs. Motomiya said and Davis did what he was told.

"What are you guys doing here?" Davis said.

"You're friends told us what happen to you." Mr. Motomiya said.

"Yeah well now I don't want to stop now if you'll excuse me." Davis said.

"What so you can absorb your girlfriend's powers like all the others." Jun said.

"Davis, honey we only want to help you." Mrs. Motomiya said.

"Metalgarurumon, Ross now." T.K. said.

"**Metal Wolf Claw**." Metalgarurumon shot his missiles and Ross shot his ice blast to freeze him.

"What are you doing you weren't suppose to freeze him like he's in the ice age." Kari said as she came out..

"I thought T.K. told us to do that by time." Ross said.

"Well now that's taken care of we don't need the plan." T.K. said, but Davis broke through.

"That's it, I'm mad now." Davis said as he blasted them down.

"Davis I'm the one you want, so come and get me." Kari said as she flew away.

"Gladly." Davis said as he followed her.

"Come one she needs help." T.K. said and the others followed her. Kari was one her way to the science building.

"Izzy how long until that thing is ready?" Kari said in her D3

"Just another half hour." Izzy said.

"You don't have that time." She turned and saw Davis and he slammed her down by the building.

"Now we finish this." Davis said.

"You're right." T.K. banged his staff against him and the others showed up.

"You're still going to fight T.K." Davis said.

"I have to put an end to you once and for all. You always wanted to settle our rivalry so let's do it right now." T.K. said.

"I'm gamed." Davis said.

"T.K. you promised we try it my way." Kari said.

"Yeah I lied." T.K. said as he pushed her out of the way. He charged at Davis and went down a couple blocks and took to the skies. Davis used his sword, but T.K. dodged every slash and with energy stored up and with aggression T.K. held more power.

"He has more power than usual." Davis whispered. T.K. slammed his staff against Davis's head. "I've had it with you Takaishi."

"Yeah well I've had it with all of this fighting. Between you and me when I was a kid I didn't want to fight and you know what; there are times I still don't. I rather try and be friends." T.K. said.

"Yeah well this isn't one of those times." Davis said as he was about to attack. T.K. held his staff against Davis's Chest and used all his power to blasted him and had him knocked out.

"One more blast should do it." T.K. said.

"T.K. don't." Kari said.

"You saw the damage he's done." T.K. said.

"It's not his fault it's the power." Kari said.

"I have to do what's good for both worlds." T.K. said.

"Fine T.K. go ahead protect the innocent, that's Davis too." Cody said.

"He's our friend so we should try to help him." Yolei said.

"We should try to free him like how you freed me." Ken said. T.K. was still about to finish him, until he saw Ross in front of him.

"Are you sure because we know what Davis would do." Ross said. T.K. stopped.

"Fine, we'll do it your way." T.K. said. They got him restraint in the machine.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Kari said.

"It should." Izzy said and when he saw Kari was upset. "It will." He fired a laser and Davis's energy started to drain. He slowly reverted back to normal with Veemon coming out and Davis having nothing, but his goggles and pants on.

"Davis!" Kari said as she ran to him.

"What happened?" Davis said as he slowly got up.

"You do know this means things are back to normal." Ross said to Pied and Black Wing and froze them.

"Cool." Ken said.

"What happened to all that extra energy?" Cody said.

"It was sent back to where it belonged except Myo-Lucemon's since he is no longer around." Izzy said.

"You fixed him." Kari said as she hugged him.

"Hey since you're so happy." Davis said and they kissed.

"Hey listen Davis I owe you an apology." T.K. said. "The others wanted to help you and I didn't."

"It's okay it's water under the bridge." Davis said.

"I don't even remember much of it." Veemon said.

"What got me is that I almost had you again." T.K. said.

"That doesn't count I couldn't control myself." Davis said.

"So who wants to come with me and explain the damage to my parents at our apartment?" Kari said.

"You up for a game of soccer?" T.K. said.

"I was thinking basketball." Davis said and they walked away like best friends.


End file.
